D'une Pierre Deux Roux
by top cerise et coccinellealbinos
Summary: Quand on n'a qu'une idée en tête et que ça concerne les femmes , on est prêt à tout. Et ce même si tout semble jouer contre nous. L'acharnement des jumeaux pourra-t-il éteindre ce désir obsessif...?
1. Prologue

**À lire avant de commencer :**

Alors, les cours sont bientôt finis? Ya plus rien à la télé? Vous vous ennuyez? Top Cerise et Coccinelle Albinos ont la solution!

Voici une nouvelle fic plus tordante et plus intense que jamais! Qui osera lire jusqu'au bout?

On vous explique le principe de l'histoire, question de vous donner l'eau à la bouche avant la parution du premier chapitre :

Le premier chapitre est écrit à nous deux, en discutant de chaque phrase.

Le deuxième chapitre est assuré pas Coccinelle Albinos.

Le troisième est écrit par Top Cerise.

Les chapitres suivant sont écrits en alternance.

L'avant-dernier et le dernier chapitres seront aussi écrits à deux.

Mais, nous direz-vous, voilà qui serait beaucoup trop simple! C'est vrai… Alors voici comment on pimente le tout.

Vous vous en apercevrez assez vite, l'histoire parle de retour dans le temps… Voilà qui risque de poser un problème de cohérence dans les derniers chapitres! Il faudra être vigilantes!

Aussi, pour le plaisir de rendre le tout pratiquement infaisable, on ajoute un élément : pour chaque chapitre, l'auteure se voit imposée une phrase qu'elle doit placer TELLE QUELLE dans son chapitre. Et nous n'allons pas dans la petite phrase!

Ça y est, c'est la fin que ce petit préambule à notre fanfiction. Et on vous lance une invitation…

Les chapitres 2 et 3 ont déjà leur phrase. On se les a données l'une l'autre. Mais pour les chapitres suivants, on veut VOS suggestions parmi lesquelles on pourra piger!

Pour vous donner le genre de phrase qu'on veut :

Chap 2 : – Je te regardais et hop, je me suis mis à pleurer, juste comme ça pour rien!

Chap 3 : C'est vrai que les jonquilles sont belles, mais pour ce genre d'activités on utilise plutôt les marguerites.

Alors voilà, là on a bien terminé. On vous donne rendez-vous tous les jeudis (heure du Québec, mais Top Cerise fait l'excellente remarque que nous placer dans vos alerts réglera tout problème de décalage horaire ;))

On rappelle que les droits de l'histoire sont à nous, mais que tous les personnages et lieux et… bref tout l'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling. On avise aussi que certains passages contiendront un langage plutôt direct en ce qui a trait au sexe, mais jamais assez pour froisser l'ado moyen :)

Alors à jeudi pour la fic de l'été! Et si l'attente est trop longue... Visitez notre site web www.1001defishp. blogspot. com pour de jolies surprises! On attend vos commentaires! (PS: pour une raison inconnue, il semble impossible de vous donner l'adresse du site telle quelle, il faut y enlever les espaces)


	2. Jour 01

Bonjour à tous! Bienvenue au premier chapitre officiel de cette fanfiction! (On espère obtenir plus de reviews cette fois-ci... svp... )

Pas besoin de plus de détails, tout a déjà été expliqué! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Jour 1 – Cette fille n'était pas facile… tout comme la journée

Le plaisir charnel était le seul sujet qui hantait les pensées de Percy Weasley depuis un moment. La boite de condoms qui était sur sa table de nuit pouvait le confirmer. Si seulement elle avait pu servir... Percy regarderait sans doute avec moins de désir cette lame de rasoir laissée avec ses objets personnels.

Percy revoyait la réaction de Pénélope lorsque il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Une marche sous la pleine lune dans le parc semblait pourtant la charmer! Il avait réalisé trop tard qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas espéré la même chose que lui de ce rendez-vous.

– Percy? C'est ta seule envie? Je ne veux pas être considérée comme un objet! J'ai des sentiments... Je suis une personne!! Mais c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas comprendre, j'imagine!

Il revoyait encore son visage crispé par la colère et le dégoût, ses yeux violets qui lançaient des éclairs… Il se sentait vraiment comme le pire des nullards.

Il était déjà neuf heures. Presque tout le monde était en cours, à cette heure-là, et il déjeuna seul. Sur le banc d'à côté, à la Grande Salle, quelqu'un avait laissé un sac rouge et or. Sur le devant du sac était écrit Lavande Brown, troisième année Gryffondor. De son devoir de préfet-en-chef, il remonta à la salle commune afin de replacer le sac dans le dortoir des filles. Il était le seul garçon à être autorisé à monter, grâce à un habile tour de passe-passe de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait en effet réussi à contourner la règle du rejet des garçons pour une seule personne – le préfet-en-chef – et seulement quand le dortoir était vide. Dommage pour Percy qui n'aurait peut-être plus refusé de voir un peu de peau…

Une fois en haut, il remarqua que le tiroir d'Hermione avait été mal refermé… Quelque chose brillait à l'intérieur. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un truc de ses frères, il le prit. C'était un objet qu'il n'avait vu qu'en livres : un retourneur de temps. Il le glissa dans sa poche. Il était sûr que le directeur serait fier de cette découverte.

Il redescendit et prit ses affaires; un cours de sortilèges l'attendait dans moins de dix minutes. En classe, un moment passa durant lequel il savoura la douce sensation de l'apprentissage. Quand il se redressa pour quitter la classe, un élève pressé entra en collision avec lui. Tout son matériel tomba sur le sol. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée!

De plus en plus grognon, Percy se rendit de nouveau à la Grande Salle. Comme si la vie cherchait à le narguer encore un peu, les seules personnes à la table des Gryffondor étaient des filles qui faisaient un test sur la « valeur » des garçons. En le voyant approcher, l'une d'elles chuchota beaucoup trop fort un deux sur dix, que les autres s'empressèrent d'approuver.

Il ne resta pas, finalement. Il n'avait plus faim. En ce moment, deux idées complètement opposées se bataillaient dans son être : aller à ses cours de l'après-midi même si le moral n'y était vraiment pas, ou sortir dans le parc et marcher droit vers la forêt interdite.

Cette pensée de liberté le réconforta un peu, mais en préfet en chef qu'il était, il choisit la première option. Comme tout les élèves de sa classe, Percy se rendit un peu plus tard à son cours de métamorphoses, une seule pensée l'obsédant : se retrouver enfin en tête à tête avec sa chérie, et un jour peut-être s'abandonner au désir qui le consumait.

Le cours passa tranquillement, sur ces pensées impures. La leçon finit par s'achever et Percy sortit de la classe. Attendant probablement pour son propre cours, la petite Gryffondor Lavande Brown se trouvait à la porte. Il lui adressa un bonjour souriant. Mais en répondant discrètement au salut impeccable du préfet en chef, la plus jeune semblait seulement ennuyée par le discours de ce dernier. Percy cru bon de l'informer qu'il avait lui-même rapporté son sac au dortoir.

– Je vois que tu l'as retrouvé, ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle le remercie.

Au lieu de ça, elle eu plutôt un mouvement de recul. Mais où allait donc la jeunesse? Plus aucune reconnaissance! Sans parler du visage de dégoût qui n'allait pas aider l'amour propre de ce bon vieux Percy.

Il avait une longue pause avant le cours de potions et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Ppercy entreprit de faire des recherches plus poussées sur le retourneur de temps d'Hermione. Comment avait-elle fait pour se le procurer? Il devrait demander à la bibliothécaire un livre de la réserve.

– Pardonnez moi? dit-il poliment. Vous auriez un livre sur les retours dans le temps?

– Une minute s'il vous plait, répondit gentiment la vieille femme.

Mme Pince revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec un livre sur les mauvais choix de la vie nommé : Le retour dans le temps; retrouver l'amour.

Percy l'imagina brûlant dans un feu démoniaque. C'était le destin ou quoi? Il refusa le livre poliment et s'assit à une table. Même s'il n'avait pas le cœur à la tâche, il termina son devoir de sortilèges… Au moins avec Flitwick, pas de danger de penser aux femmes, à l'amour et encore moins au sexe! N'empêche… pareille journée pourrie.

À l'heure du cours, Percy avait dépassé le stade du découragement. Vide de vie, il se rendit en potions. Philtres d'amour… manquait plus que ça. Mais comme on peut toujours attendre d'une journée qu'elle soit encore pire, le gros Gilbert Yockell heurta le chaudron de Percy en passant, éclaboussant pratiquement toute sa table de travail… et inondant le petit retourneur de temps qui était resté dans son sac…

Il rentra à la Salle Commune complètement anéanti. Rien dans sa journée ne lui avait fait oublier sa soirée de la veille et son incompétence avec les filles. Comme si la vie voulait le narguer davantage, Fred et George étaient assis sur une causeuse de la Salle Commune avec une fille chacun sur les genoux.

– Ça va, frerot? lança Fred.

Percy répondit par un soupir.

– Tu as un problème Percy? Je t'ai jamais vu avec un visage pareil, sauf peut-être la fameuse fois.

La gorge de Percy se serra. Il était temps de se rendre à l'évidence. Il était probablement la risée de la planète. Même ses plus jeunes frères ne lui adressaient plus la parole que pour rire de lui. Le narguant avec des jolies minettes roronnantes prête à...

Non il ne devait pas penser à cela.

– Des soupirs pareils, répliqua Fred, histoires de femelles n'est-ce pas? C'est toujours une histoire de chiennes qui n'a pas son dû!

Percy lui jeta un regard en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ces filles restaient auprès de lui après pareils discours, alors que lui, il était gentil comme un toutou et n'avait pas droit à un petit avantage de rien du tout.

– Allez viens, le frerot… J'ai à te parler en privé. Une petite séance avec docteur Fred et hop! tout est réglé!

Il se retourna et lança à son frère :

– On va à la salle de bains des préfets. J'te laisse la mienne.

George salua de la tête et monta avec les deux filles, une main sur une fesse de chacune.

Percy suivi Fred dans le couloir comme un cochon à l'abattoir. Regardant autour de lui d'un air maussade, Percy demanda avec irritation, rendu dans les toilettes:

– Je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'être d'aucun support. Tu es beau garçon, tu claques des doigts et tu as une douzaine de filles… Moi...je suis différent. Je suis laid, je suis...

– Tu ne te tais jamais? Arrête de te plaindre, il y a des enfants troncs dans les grands brûlés, et ils trouvent l'amour quand même! Tu penses qu'à toi? Bon, ton moral est à plat. Prend ton bain, fais-toi beau, on va s'arranger pour te faire remarquer par les minettes.

Fred présenta à Percy les bouteilles qu'il avait dans la main. D'où Fred les sortait aurait été une question à poser, mais Percy était en dehors de toute réalité et ne réalisa pas que c'était peut-être louche. Il y avait du bain moussant, du gel pour le corps et un parfum sans doute très très cher. Percy se déshabilla et se relaxa dans le bain chaud durant une bonne heure… Fred était sorti pour lui laisser tout son calme, un truc de chacras que Percy n'avait pas entièrement compris. Quand Fred revint, il avait suspendu à son bras une robe de chambre rouge vin d'un style des plus chics.

– Mets ça, tu te sentiras plus confiant en tes capacités séductrices.

Dans sa combinaison digne du maître Play Boy, Percy était effectivement le plus près de quelque chose de sexy qu'il lui soit possible de devenir. Il sourit.

– Merci, Fred.

Fred lui adressait un sourire amical quand on cogna à la porte en hurlant.

– AU FEUUUUU!! AU FEU DANS LE LOCAL DE MÉTAMORPHOSE!!

Percy ouvrit grands les yeux. Il était Préfet en chef! Il avait le devoir d'aller aider! Et ce, peu importe ses vêtements! Il ouvrit la porte et surprit George qui criait.

– Vite, dit-il. Le professeur McGonnagall est prisonnière des flammes!

Glacé d'horreur, Percy se laissa guider par son instinct et couru sans réfléchir. En moins de deux minutes, il était au local de métamorphose. Étrangement, il n'y avait ni flamme ni fumée ni chaleur ni… ni feu. En revanche il entendit un petit cri de femme. Que se passait-il? Oh non, McGonnagall! Le coeur étreint par l'angoisse de voir la vieille McGonagall brûlant, il entra. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de feu, mais l'ambiance était brûlante. Des myriades de jeunes femmes étaient là. Il vit aussi McGonnagall et Dumbledore, lunettes au nez, l'air fâché. Percy était très confus.

Percy crut un instant qu'il était possible de fuir, mais il était trop tard. Un cri menaçant se fit entendre et le groupe féminin se trouvant dans la chambre se mis à rigoler, la main devant le visage.

- Percy Weasley! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE!?

Les paroles de Dumbledore plongèrent aussitôt Percy dans un état d'incompréhension frôlant la folie. Il put seulement émettre une phrase:

– Quoi? Je venais pour éteindre professeur McGonnagall… Mais…

Le ton de la salle augmenta en rires de toute sortes. Le professeur McGonnagall se redressa sur son siège.

– Monsieur Weasley, je commence à en avoir marre de votre manque de respect! Vous n'en avez pas eu assez de vos _invitations_?

– Heu... pardon? balbutia Percy.

– Pardon? Vos excuses devront être plus sincères que cela, jeune homme.

– Mais enfin professeur je n'y comprends plus rien!

– Que faites-vous habillé de la sorte?

– Hein? Mais je... je prenais mon bain, madame.

– Oh votre bain? Et ces affiches, elles?

Dumbledore montra à Percy l'objet de leur colère. C'était une affiche. Banale, le genre d'affiche que l'on voyait tous les jours dans les revues féminines. Une photo en noir et blanc, un homme dans son bain qui faisait des sourires, des regards coquins, qui se cachait sous les bulles avec un regard se voulant séducteur. Décidément, ce type ne l'avait vraiment pas. Mais le pire, Percy le réalisa lorsque l'affiche lui sourit pour une troisième fois avec une moue coquine.

MERDE, se dit-il mentalement. C'était _LUI_. Percy, lorsqu'il se pratiquait à être sexy. C'était lui dans son bain. C'était son visage. Il n'en revenait pas. Cet homme peu séducteur, c'était lui!!...

Percy ouvrit la bouche et ne put dire que :

– Mais…. C'EST MOI!

Dumbledore lui lança un regard des pieds à la tête. Non, ce n'était pas un regard voyeur, mais plutôt comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose. Puis il lui lança :

– Oui, il semblerait bien que ce soit vous! À moins que vous n'avez un jumeau caché dans un quelconque grenier chez vous... Ce dont je doute.

Percy n'écouta même pas le reste du discours. Pourquoi avait-il fait confiance à ses frères!? Il relança un regard vers l'affiche. Dans le bas, il pouvait lire : « rendez-vous dans le local de métamorphose à toutes les femmes qui ont envie de voir une transformation incroyable au niveau du bas ventre ».

– C'est une erreur, une injustice! C'est un coup monté par mes frères Fred et George! Jamais je ne serais descendu à un niveau aussi bas! Je reste pudique!

À ce moment précis, son peignoir s'ouvrit et tomba au sol. Tout le monde put admirer sa masculinité. Et il faut croire qu'ils appréciaient, car ils se mirent à siffler et à crier comme de jeunes pré pubères à un spectacle de Simple Plan. Le moral de Percy était toujours très bas, mais le regard et les chuchotements filles lui laissaient croire qu'il n'était peut-être pas si mal équipé. C'est la chance! se dit-il. Malheureusement, il avait royalement tort. Les cris avaient attiré Snape.

– NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE…. MON DIEU MR WEASLEY MAIS HABILLEZ-VOUS BON SANG!

Snape était rouge de rage et de colère. Et quand il jeta un œil à la « chose », il devint vert de jalousie. Il regarda Percy Weasley avec tout le dégoût qu'il était capable de réunir dans un regard.

– Vous me répugnez, Weasley. Juste pour ça, j'aimerais vous mettre dehors de cette école.

– Mais enfin, Severus… Ce n'est pas si grave…

Il regarda Percy qui était toujours stupéfait des événements.

– Hum hum… toussa-t-il. Monsieur Weasley serait-il trop vous demander de… vous habiller?

Percy sursauta. Il était toujours nu! Il agrippa son peignoir et se couvrit.

McGonnagall parla à son tour.

– Pour une fois, Albus, j'avoue penser comme Severus. On s'attendrait à ce genre de comportement de la part des jumeaux Weasley, mais JAMAIS d'un préfet en chef. Cela me déçoit à un point tel que je ne peux l'exprimer par les mots. Que deviendront les jeunes élèves avec ce genre de modèles?

Dumbledore prit son regard sévère, celui qu'il prenait pour les occasions spéciales. Il réfléchissait au destin du pauvre Préfet en chef. Allait-il être renvoyé? Ou perdre son poste? Qu'est ce qui était pire entre les deux? C'était un peu comme choisir entre perdre un bras droit, ou un bras gauche.

Severus le regardait comme on regarde une décharge publique, pinçant ses lèvres pour retenir les reproches qu'il aurait pu lancer. Mcgonnagall, impassible, semblait attendre le jugement. Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche.

– Je suis prêt à vous laisser une chance, Percy. Nous sommes tous humains, et j'ai moi-même fait des erreurs étant jeune. Alors, vous conservez votre titre de préfet et tout. Mais à la moindre bavure...

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ce pauvre Percy. Severus semblait avoir la nausée et il était tout rouge.

– Merci, dit Percy avec des yeux baignant de larmes. Merci sincèrement.

– Faites honneur à mon pardon dans ce cas... mais pour l'amour de merlin, allez vous changer!

La foule en délire se mit à glousser et/ou à huer le directeur. Mais un seul regard sévère de Severus suffis à disperser le groupe. Lorsque Percy quitta la pièce, il ouvrit la porte et heurta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un de ses frères rouquins, un de ceux qui avaient fait qu'il avait passé à un cheveu d'être renvoyé! Avoir su, il aurait poussé la porte avec beaucoup plus de force!

– Hey! Percy, bravo mon gars, tu as eu chaud! dit Fred.

– J'aurais pas fait mieux... ajouta George.

Ses frères étaient décidément des salauds qui n'avaient même pas le mot excuse dans leur vocabulaire.

- Vous êtes les pires chiens galeux de la planète! J'aurais pu perdre tout, moi, à cause de votre tour!

- Calmos coco! répliqua Fred, il ne s'est rien passé! Et puis, avoue que c'était rigolo!

C'était trop! Percy lui envoya son poing au visage.

… Alors que Dumbledore sortait de la pièce.

– Alors là, Mr Weasley, c'en est trop! Que vous soyez exhibitionniste, c'est une chose, mais violent? Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un roux tout nu qui frappe son pauvre frère en plein visage! VOUS ÊTES RENVOYÉ. Point.

Percy ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à dire. Perdre la dernière des chance aussi stupidement. Il réagissait mécaniquement, sans émotions, comme un zombie. Il regarda le directeur dans les yeux et salua presque imperceptiblement de la tête. Après une courte visite dans sa chambre où il reprit ses affaires, il quitta le château. Il alla s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre même si le sol était mouillé; il avait décidé de passer la nuit près de son ancienne maison d'études.

Il sorti de son sac un chandail plus chaud et une couverture. En fouillant dans le fond du sac, il trouva le petit retourneur de temps d'Hermione, celui qui avait été imbibé de potion. Pouvait-il être encore en état de fonctionner?

Percy fixa longuement le petit objet. S'il pouvait revenir au matin et s'empêcher de suivre Fred, tout serait réglé. Percy sourit. Toute la rage qui bouillait en lui se transforma en espoir. Il ne serait pas renvoyé. Il resterait préfet. Et s'il pouvait se venger de Fred et George au passage, il ne serait pas contre.

Prenant le risque que le retourneur soit brisé et qu'il le ramène avec les dinosaures, Percy retourna le sablier. Et il arriva dans son dortoir, le matin. Il n'y avait qu'un problème : le lit où il aurait dû être était vide. Voilà comment le retourneur était brisé… Il ne créait pas deux Percy, il lui laissait une autre chance… Et celle-ci, Percy était bien décidé à la prendre.

* * *

Phrase défi à insérer dans le chapitre 2 :

– Je te regardais et hop, je me suis mis à pleurer, juste comme ça pour rien!

Une review, svp... Allez un petit effort... :)


	3. Jour 02

Bon! Voilà le chapitre 2, écrit pas coccinelle albinos! Appréciez la lecture :)

Jour deux : La larme qui fait déborder le vase

Percy regarda sa montre. Huit heures. C'était l'heure à laquelle il s'était éveillé la veille, avant de perdre une heure en paresse et en désespoir dans son lit. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et songea à la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir recommencer. Cette fois, il ne serait pas renvoyé, parole de Percy Weasley. Cependant, un détail le décevait un peu : il venait de frôler l'Enfer, et avec ce retourneur de temps… il n'avait toujours pas dormi. Il décida donc de faire une petite sieste. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de cours avant dix heures.

Percy s'étendit, mais ne put dormir. La boîte de condoms était toujours posée sur la table de nuit. Il ne voulait plus les voir. Ils représentaient désormais un mauvais rendez-vous ET une journée entière au sex-appeal égal à zéro. Il avait au moins été réconforté dans ses doutes physiques masculins… Ce n'était pas à négliger.

Un faible sourire sur le visage, Percy décida que le sommeil était finalement inutile et descendit à la Salle commune. La veille, elle était vide, sauf qu'aujourd'hui on était plus tôt… Hermione Granger se tenait là, toute seule, debout face au feu, et tenait dans la main un petit objet brillant.

– Ne serait-ce pas un objet défendu, mademoiselle Granger? demanda directement Percy en pensant au retourneur de temps qu'elle avait sans doute volé.

Hermione se retourna d'un coup sec, comme surprise qu'on la prenne en flagrant délit.

– Heu… Non, non, Percy. C'est un petit pendentif, regarde.

Elle lui tendit l'objet. Il s'agissait réellement d'une petite chaînette avec un cœur au bout. Un cœur qui s'ouvre. Un symbole d'amour. Percy soupira.

– Je vois. Mignon, tout ça. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez finalement commencé à sortir ensemble, Ron et toi.

Dans sa tête, Percy avait dit « sortir », mais avait pensé « coucher ». Un autre de ses frères? Voilà qui semblait bien injuste.

Hermione resta muette. Puis, tout à coup, elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

– MOI? Sortir avec Ron? Autant me laisser tripoter par Dobby!

Percy réalisa son erreur. Dans sa jalousie, il n'avait pas cru bon de demander s'il s'agissait bien de Ron. Ouf, ça lui laissait un frère à être au moins aussi vierge que lui.

– Alors, qui est le chanceux?

Hermione le dévisagea. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

– Le… chanceux? Écoute Percy, c'est un pendentif que ma maman m'a donné il y a longtemps de ça, et qui était toujours resté dans une boîte chez-moi. J'ai eu un début d'année scolaire éprouvant et elle me l'a envoyé hier pour me rassurer. C'est tout. Et pour la chance… je suis désolé mais si c'est ta façon de m'approcher… Tu sais je te trouve trop âgé pour moi. Et puis n'oublie pas Pénélope…

– !

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait en tête! Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait même pas songé!

Percy s'excusa et expliqua qu'ils s'étaient mal compris. Hermione n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais répondit quand même que ce n'était pas grave. Percy décida alors d'aller faire un tour avant son cours. Avant de franchir le portrait de la grosse dame, il se retourna et dit à Hermione :

– Si jamais Lavande cherche son sac, il est dans la Grande Salle.

Voilà qui lui éviterait un détour. De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim alors à quoi bon se forcer à manger? Percy se rendit à la bibliothèque dans un but précis. Élaborer avec exactitude toute la journée qui allait venir afin d'éviter tous les pièges.

Une fois l'horaire parfait en main, Percy se rendit à son cours de sortilèges. Il fit attention à poser son sac à un endroit différent, pour ne pas se faire renverser ses affaires deux jours de suite, quand même! Le cours se déroula bien, sauf qu'au moment où ledit élève quitta la classe, Percy se tassa pour éviter la collision de la veille (en fait ce n'est pas la veille vu que c'est le même jour… Mais on se comprend non?). Le fait est malheureusement que l'autre gars se tassa lui aussi du même sens pour éviter Percy et que le sac de Percy s'ouvrit sur le sol, encore une fois. Le malheur venait de lui retomber dessus, peut-être?

Le pauvre Gryffondor ramassa ses effets personnels et quitta la salle de classe. Il savait que des filles serait en train de faire un fichu test de valeur masculine à son arrivée, mais il n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner et il avait faim.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle. Une fille le pointait en riant, murmurant un deux sur dix. Il la regarda comme il faut; elle faisait partie de celles qui avaient pointé son sexe en s'émerveillant, la veille. Il s'approcha, et d'un ton très naturel, lui dit :

– Deux sur dix, hein? Tu as raison pour le dix de long, mais alors là pour la largeur c'est trop peu. Attends on parle bien de pouces là non? Oh et puis après réflexion… Même le dix serait encore un tantinet trop court.

Il se dirigea plus loin, les yeux de toute la petite bande de filles posés sur lui.

Percy mangea avec appétit, fier de son coup. Elles ne l'avaient sans doute pas cru, mais cela ne lui importait guère. Il leur avait au moins fermé le clapet! Et cette toute petite vengeance rendait son agneau rôti encore meilleur et hop! une bouchée de patates!

Après le repas, Percy monta en métamorphose. Tout se déroula bien, le fait qu'il ait déjà fait le cours faisait qu'il connaissait toutes les réponses… Et encore une fois il eut l'air très intelligent. Quand il sorti, Lavande était là à attendre son cours. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait attendre autre chose.

– Percy Weasley! Monsieur le Préfet en chef. J'aimerais vous parler, si bien sûr votre sainteté n'a pas autre chose à faire de sa personne!

Percy resta ébahi. Wow, quelle entrée en matière! Que lui voulait-elle?

– Bien sûr, Lavande… Allons ailleurs.

Il entrèrent dans le premier local vide qu'ils trouvèrent et Lavande alla se planter droit devant lui.

– TU AS VOLÉ MON SAC!

– Heu… Pardon?

– J'ai cherché mon sac partout pendant toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que Hermione me dise qu'il était à la Grande Salle! Et tu connais la meilleure? C'est toi qui le lui as dit! Que voulais-tu faire avec mon sac?

– Allez, calme-toi… Je voulais rien faire de ton sac, je l'ai… je l'ai simplement vu là… c'est tout.

– Faux! Hermione a dit que tu sortais du lit quand tu l'as vue. Donc tu as pris mon sac hier soir et tu as fouillé dedans!

Percy n'avait plus de mensonges… Il allait être renvoyé pour vol… De sa nature forte et masculine, Percy éclata en sanglots.

– Heu… Percy?

Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Les larmes coulaient en tous sens, et le manque de sommeil n'aidait pas sa cause. Il ne voulait pas être encore renvoyé!

– Percy? Mais voyons, je veux juste comprendre ce que tu voulais dans mon sac…

Mentir? Ou ne pas mentir? Ou mentir?

Mentir.

– Je… Je cherchais ce magazine que tu lisais l'autre soir, celui avec les trucs pour séduire les filles. Mon rendez-vous avec Pénélope n'avait pas été génial tu vois.

– Mais pourquoi tu pleures comme une fillette?

– Ha ça… Tu sais je te regardais et hop, je me suis mis à pleurer, juste comme ça pour rien! Je sais pas, c'est sans doute le stress des ASPIC. Tu connaîtras ça, toi aussi, quand tu seras grande.

– Quand je serai grande?! Je te signale que j'ai déjà treize ans, monsieur le grand préfet en chef. Et moi au moins, je pleure pas comme une gamine.

Sur ce, elle quitta. Et Percy se sentit encore plus humilié.

Le cours de potion se déroula sans anicroche. Très vite il put rentrer à la Salle Commune. Comme la veille, Fred et George étaient là. Sauf que cette fois, il n'étaient pas avec deux filles, mais seuls… Seuls avec du poil du torse sortant de la chemise entrouverte, des muscles d'acier et une petite barbe. Ils faisaient du tir au poignet.

– Ça va, frerot? lança Fred.

Percy répondit par un soupir.

– Tu as un problème Percy? Je t'ai jamais vu avec un visage pareil, sauf peut-être la fameuse fois.

Percy eut une impression horrible de déjà-vu. Ses frères avaient-ils pour seule mission de l'humilier davantage chaque jour?

– Percy, on comprend que c'est parfois dur d'être un mâle viril. C'est pour ça qu'on va t'aider.

Fred avait l'air d'un marchand d'autos usagées. Un malhonnête marchand d'autos usagées.

– Je veux pas de votre aide, quelle qu'elle soit.

Fred le regarda et lança cruellement, très fort :

– Parfait, si tu veux continuer de pleurer comme une mauviette parce que les examens de dans six mois te font peur, libre à toi… LOOSER.

Tout le monde dans la salle se dessina un L sur le front avec le pouce et l'index. Mais bon sang de bon sang qu'avait-il fait au monde pour mériter pareil châtiment?

Percy était dans un dilemme. Il pouvait soit aller tout raconter à Dumbledore, et alors sa réputation d'homme mou se gravait dans les pierres du château, ou bien frapper son frère comme la veille et être de nouveau renvoyé. Il préféra l'insulter.

– Vaut mieux ça que de tous les échouer parce qu'on voit rien à travers son poil de torse, beau gosse.

C'était les insultes de Percy. Tout les élèves étaient pliés en deux tellement ils riaient. Ils se relevèrent et tous à la fois, reformèrent le L à leur front. Fred ajouta :

– T'es presque aussi pire que la petite Granger.

Hermione était proche. Elle s'indigna.

– PRESQUE aussi pire? Non mais tu me compares à cet imbécile? Tu es en train de dire que je suis pire que ce type??

– Non tu sais quoi Percy? Elle a raison. Elle au moins elle a encore l'adolescence à venir pour goûter à la débauche.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui adressa des excuses. Hermione eut un petit rire. Percy s'adressa à elle :

– Hermione Granger! Je t'interdis de parler de moi dans ces termes! Je suis votre préfet en chef!

– Ça ne t'empêche pas de me faire de l'œil, pourtant… Et ce malgré ta petite-copine… Pas très digne d'un préfet en chef, tout ça.

– Vous n'avez pas à parler, vous qui avez volé un retourneur de temps puisque c'est strictement interdit d'en posséder un à notre âge!

Hermione devint rouge de honte et de colère.

– TU AS FOUILLÉ MES AFFAIRES COMME CELLES DE LAVANDE, ESPÈCE D'ORDURE!

Personne n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi en colère. Elle semblait possédée du démon. En fait, il ne manquait plus que le vomi et la tête qui tourne pour qu'un moldu normal appelle un exorciste.

Elle poussa un cri de rage et se précipita vers la porte. Percy ne put la rattraper, mais il savait où elle allait. Il n'en fallu pas long pour que Dumbledore et McGonagall se présentent devant Percy Weasley. Ils lui firent avaler une goutte de véritasérum. Tous les autres élèves furent envoyés dans leurs lits.

– Avez-vous fouillé les affaires de mademoiselle Granger?

Puisqu'il l'avait effectivement fait LA VEILLE, Percy fut dans l'obligation de répondre oui.

– Avez-vous eu entre vos mains le sac de Lavande Brown dans les dernières disons… vingt-quatre heures?

IDEM.

– Oui, monsieur.

– Avez-vous déjà pris quelque chose à un autre élève sans son consentement et sans avoir l'intention de le lui rendre?

Il y avait le retourneur. Il soupira.

– … Oui monsieur.

L'interrogatoire continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Percy ne pouvait pas mentir, ni expliquer, et il priait pour que le directeur ne parle pas de ses raisons.

– Bon. J'ai une dernière chose à vérifier, quoique cela me surprendrait beaucoup de votre part. Avez-vous vraiment abordées des élèves plus jeunes que vous en leur parlant de la taille de votre sexe?

Percy aurait pleuré.

– Oui, monsieur.

McGonagall prit la parole :

– Ceci a assez duré, professeur Dumbledore. Cet élève a enfreint presque toutes les règles de conduite de cette école!

– Minerva, du calme, allons. Percy Weasley, je vous retire votre titre de Préfet en chef. Vous aurez trente heures de retenues avec Rusard. Vous pouvez demeurer à l'école.

– Pardon? Vous ne le renvoyez pas? s'étonna McGonagall.

– Minerva… il ne lui reste qu'une année, laissez-lui une chance! Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il avait prévu de coucher avec ces filles! Il a seulement voulu leur démontrer un peu de masculinité… ce n'est pas si grave. Par contre, s'il avait seulement songé a coucher avec des mineures!! MA COLÈRE AURAIT ÉTÉ SANS LIMITES.

À ce moment, Lavande surgit de l'escalier.

– Mademoiselle Brown! fit McGonnagall. J'ai dit: tout le monde au lit!

– Justement, professeur… Je me sentirais plus en sécurité si vous pouviez raccompagner Percy dans son dortoir… Ne partez pas sans qu'il y soit, s'il vous plait.

Bon sang? Il leur faisait peur?? C'était dommage, mais tout de même un petit prix à payer comparé à l'expulsion du collège. Dumbledore prit les devants, Percy étant au centre et suivit par McGonagall. Il allait enfin dormir. Ses problèmes étaient finis. Ou presque.

Il entendit le pire des hurlements qu'il soit possible de produire avec une gorge d'homme.

– PERCY WEASLEY, VOUS ÊTES RENVOYÉ!!

Hey oui, il aurait peut-être dû mieux ranger la boîte de condoms sur sa table de nuit.

Percy prit ses bagages et bon, sortit. Il respira un coup et ressortit le sablier. Cette fois, il reculerait jusqu'à minuit, question de dormir un peu. Le prochain essai risquait de ne pas mieux se dérouler.


	4. Jour 03

Et voilà! Après tant d'attente, mon chapitre! N'oublier pas les phrase à nous proposer, on est a cours... Bonne lecture et si vous avez 2 secondes pensé aux reviews.

**Jour trois : Rien ne transforme plus une salle de classe que la présence d'une femme**

Percy dormait, couché sur le dos, la main sur le ventre. Il avait besoin de repos puisque cela faisait deux 'jours' qu'il n'avait pas dormi, dû aux retours dans le temps. Depuis la veille, il avait appris de ses erreurs ! Il avait remonté un peu plus loin dans le temps, pour pouvoir avoir sa nuit de sommeil et la passer à dormir. Percy en était sûr, s'il avait dormi la dernière fois, il aurait pu reprendre sa vie normalement, se venger, même ! Mais le manque de sommeil en moins, Percy savait qu'il avait les capacités mentales pour pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin. Une phrase d'un poète écossais lui revient quand même en tête : la cause du succès ou de l'échec relève beaucoup plus d'une attitude mentale que d'une capacité mentale. Et la première étape d'une bonne attitude le matin ? Un bon bain ... Comme cela, s'il prenait son bain le matin, il était sûr d'éviter l'humiliation prévue par les jumeaux dans la soirée.

Une chose était sure, malgré tous les déboires qu'il avait vécus, il avait apprécié certaines choses. Certaines étaient évidentes (les compliments), mais une avait été un peu moins évidente. La motivation qu'amène un bon bain chaud. Il est clair que la journée ne pouvait pas mal se passer si elle commençait dans l'eau chaude et bouillante de la salle de bains des préfets.

Arrivé là, c'était libre. De si bonne heure (qui prend son bain le matin ?), c'était assez normal. Pourtant, quelque chose attira la curiosité de Percy. De longs pots de verre remplis de pétales de fleur étaient rangés près du bain. Remplis de toutes sortes de fleur. Et sur une étiquette, un nom était écrit : Pénélope Clearwater. Ainsi donc, sa copine était venu ici prendre un long bain parfumé. Il ouvrit un des contenants et prit une grande respiration de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Uhmmmm. C'était son parfum.

Percy referma le pot et remplis son bain d'eau chaude. Mais, un coup sous l'eau, Percy eu l'envie d'avoir quelque pétales de fleurs pour ce remémorer l'odeur de son amoureuse. Mais, juste quelque uns, question de garder son odeur de mâle dominant !

Il étira le bras et prit le pot de verre. Il dû choisir. C'est vrai que les jonquilles sont belles, mais pour ce genre d'activités on utilise plutôt les marguerites.

Quelques pétales lui suffirent. Il ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner à son imagination. Il avait l'impression de sentir la présence de Pénélope auprès de lui, de sentir son souffle, de l'entendre parler !

Mon dieu ! Percy je suis désolé…

Le Préfet en chef eu un choc en ouvrant les yeux. Il eut seulement le temps de voir fuir une jeune femme. Et oui, celle qu'il s'imaginait avec lui dans la pièce… Était réellement dans la pièce ! Bon, le moment magique était terminé, elle devait le prendre pour un malade pervers et efféminé qui vole des fleurs séchées pour les mettre dans son bain. Percy sortit de son bain, démoralisé et doutant que sa journée ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile qu'il le croyait. Il se sécha, remit une robe de sorcier propre, et sortit de la pièce.

À l'extérieur, Pénélope attendait. D'un trait, Percy déballa ce qu'il avait à lui dire, pour être sûr que la Serdaigle l'écoute.

– Écoute moi ! Excusemoijevoulaispaspourlautrejouuuurs. Et Je ne suis pas un fou pervers ! Et, les fleurs, je suis un mâle un vrai ! Ne dit rien à personne !

Oui, il avait tout dit, simplement pas pris la peine de présenter les données dans un ordre concret.

– Pardon ? lui répondit sa chérie.

– Je voulais dire, je suis désolé pour hier, et je m'excuse pour tes pétales de fleurs. Je t'en ai pris un peu.

Pénélope se détendit un peu à l'entendre parler, probablement à cause de ses excuses plus que son manque flagrant de virilité prouvé par les fleurs dans le bain.

– C'est bon Percy, au fond je sais bien que tu n'es pas un obsédé. Juste, tes hormones te travaillent trop.

Cette phrase le choqua un peu. Est-ce une question d'hormones quand on pense sans arrêt au sexe ? Percy eut immédiatement un tic nerveux, heureusement que la lecture dans les pensées n'existaient pas. Ou du moins, que sa belle n'avait pas la capacité de le faire.

– Je suis heureux que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Il poussa un petit rire, soulagé. Et puis, les fleurs c'est banal, j'avais simplement envie de te sentir autour de moi.

– Attend… Tu as mis mes fleurs dans ton bain ?

– Bien…

Percy réfléchit à savoir si ce qu'il disait s'avérait choquant. Il ne lui semblait pas.

– Oui.

– Attend… Tu as donc mis mes fleurs séchées dans ton bain. Et tu savais qu'elles étaient à moi, et tu étais là, les yeux fermés ? Oh mon dieu ! Tu étais en train de auto satisfaire ! EN PENSANT À MOI ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant…Eurk !

Percy était dépassé ! Il n'avait jamais même pensé... faire cela ! L'odeur l'avait simplement transporté.

– Non ! Je n'ai pas fait ça, répondit-il honnêtement, mais Pénélope ne sembla pas le croire du tout.

– Écoute, je comprends, mais… Je sens un malaise. Ou plutôt je me sens… Je … Je vais partir là…Je venais simplement récupérer mes pétales …Je reviendrai…

– Non mais je n'ai pas-

– Je dois vraiment y aller, dit Pénélope, pratiquant la marche rapide comme méthode de fuite du problème.

Il la regarda quitter la pièce. Il venait probablement de voir ses chances avec elles disparaître. Il retourna se sécher les cheveux négligemment avec une serviette.

Mais avec tout cela, il avait oublié le cours de Métamorphose ! Et il commençait dans… deux minutes ! Percy avait heureusement amener ses livres. Il n'eut alors qu'à courir jusqu'à sa classe. Il croisa Harry qui semblait discuter avec une jolie fille. Son nom échappait à Percy. Alicia peut-être ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper de ce genre de détail.

Il arriva juste à temps. 'Fiou', s'adressa t-il mentalement. Ce genre de situation ne devait plus se reproduire ! Il était revenu dans le temps pour ne pas se faire renvoyer…et commencer à arriver en retard à ses cours n'allait sans doute pas aider sa cause. Le cours passa tranquillement, sans anicroche. Même aucune collision avec personne. Enfin, malgré un départ difficile, la journée semblait reprendre un cours normal.

Le cours se termina. Qu'allait-il faire pendant le temps libre accordé après le cours ? Aller manger. Il devait se nourrir pour être en forme pour passer une belle journée. Il savait pourtant que, tout dépendant l'heure qu'il entrerait, des jeunes filles feraient un test. Ne voulant pas entendre le deux sur dix qui lui serait attribué dans le futur, il décida de simplement faire un détour par la bibliothèque.

Il entra. Personne ne s'y trouvait, la bibliothécaire en profitait pour replacer les livres qui avaient été lus. Elle était loin, elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Tout était calme. Le jeune homme fit des signes à la dame pour qu'elle s'approche vers son comptoir. Avec cette tranquillité, Percy en profita pour lui demander un petit livre qu'il avait déjà vu et donc la lecture pourrait lui être utile.

– Bonjour madame, je cherche un livre nommé : ' Vengeance, cette clé des champs'

– D'accord, mais avez-vous votre permission du directeur ?

– Il faut une permission ? Ce livre se trouve pourtant dans toutes les librairies facilement…

– Oh. Oh !! Pardonnez-moi ! Vous parlez du nouveau livre de Charles Mariniello ! Je croyais que vous parliez d'un autre livre : « la vengeance, un plat qui se mange froid, comme la mort ». Un livre parfois sorti par les élèves de septième année. Vous savez, avec les recherches et tout …

– Il parle de quoi ce livre-là ?

– Il y a là-dedans une énorme quantité de renseignements pour des potions, on passe des plus bénignes aux plus dangereuses. Encore là, certaines sont dangereuses, mais le danger le plus grand est de faire des erreurs dans leurs créations. Les conséquences pourraient être fatales. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore a replacé ce livre dans la section interdite. Il y a même une recette pour effectuer des retours dans le temps ! Et tout le monde sait à quel point cela est un danger pour l'humanité !

Percy dégluti lourdement, son sourire adressé à la dame figé par le hasard peu plaisant qu'elle mentionne les voyages dans le temps. La bibliothécaire lui sortit son livre, lui mentionnant qu'il avait été réservé alors, il devait le ramener avant huit heures ce soir-là. Percy hocha là tête en signe de compréhension. Il quitta alors pour aller manger.

Comme il s'était imaginer, les jeunes filles et leurs tests avaient quitté. En fait, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'étudiants dans la salle. Il manga alors en silence. Pour être sûr qu'aucun malheur ne le frappe, il valait mieux ne pas provoquer les rapprochements. Il décida de manger des crêpes avec du sirop de framboise. Il sortit le petit livre emprunté à la bibliothèque et se mis à le lire en mangeant. Le livre était vraiment intéressant, il donnait plein de suggestion de comment se venger pacifiquement. Une méthode que Percy trouvait particulièrement intéressante : faire accroire que nous allons nous venger, et voir l'autre devenir méfiant. C'était dommage que les jumeaux ne se rappellent pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ou plutôt, de ce qu'il ne feraient pas. Dégustant avec appétit, il n'eut pas conscience du temps qui passait. Il regarda sa montre alors qu'il était rendu au chapitre seize. Il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas rendu au cours de métamorphose ! En plus, le cours de Rogue était commencé sans que lui, préfet en chef, s'y trouve ! Donc, pour la deuxième fois, Percy couru dans les corridors pour se rendre à son cours.

Il arriva un peu en retard au cours. Quelques secondes (quarante-quatre pour être précis) ! Par contre quelques secondes sont suffisantes pour faire passer l'humeur de Rogue d'enragée à furieuse. Le cours se passa dans une ambiance exécrable. Rogue faisait perdre des points pour diverses raisons au Griffondor, toutes plus bénignes les une que les autres.

Puisque c'était la troisième fois qu'il faisait la potion, Percy était vraiment très bon. Un peu trop même, Rogue semblait le regarder avec un œil septique. Il ne trouvait rien, mis à part son retard, à lui mettre sur le dos. Pourtant, la jeune fille à coté de lui, elle c'était le contraire. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, néanmoins sa potion n'était pas de la bonne couleur, n'avait pas la bonne senteur, et irritait même les yeux lorsqu'on l'approchait trop. Et comme la première fois, le gros Gilbert Yockell s'approchait dangereusement du chaudron du rouquin. Sachant évidemment ce qui allait se produire, il poussa sa table. Dans sa tête, il était évident qu'il pourrait ainsi éviter la collision avec son chaudron. Là-dessus, il avait raison. Le seul problème est que le dodu n'eut pas la table pour reprendre le contrôle, alors il chuta. Dans sa tomber gigantesque, il poussa le professeur Rogue directement dans contenue de la marmite de la jeune fille à côté de lui. La classe au complet poussa un énorme cri d'horreur. Certain par la peur de la réaction de Rogue, d'autres simplement en pensant à la possibilité que Rogue croise leur regard et tombe amoureux d'eux.

– Quelle merde, murmura Percy , quelle merde… Il ne le répéta pas une troisième fois simplement parce que ça ne servait absolument à rien. Et puis non, il décida de le répéta uniquement pour lui. Et merde !

Rogue se releva en l'espace de quatre secondes. Il y eut un arrêt collectif de la respiration. Moment suspendu. Plus personne ne bougeait. La peur s'insinua dans le cœur de tous et chacun qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. C'était la première fois que l'on entendait Severus Rogue pousser des jurons. Dans la tête de Percy, il y eu un déclic.

Ça y était, ils allaient tous mourir.

Le reste de la scène se passa au ralenti, Rogue qui se leva, s'essuyant le visage avec ses mains. Puis, se le tapotant tranquillement. Il lui semblait avoir le visage plus fin peut-être ? Il glissa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux. La texture n'était pas la même. Il approcha une mèche devant ses yeux, première chose qu'il remarqua, ses mains était devenues plus petites et plus délicates. Deuxième chose ? Ses cheveux étaient blond clair.

Un cri s'extirpa de sa bouche. Sa voix elle-même n'était plus la même ! Elle était devenue suave, chaude, et perçante.

Pour les élèves, la situation était claire comme de l'eau. Mais, personne n'osait dire la vérité au professeur. Personne ne voulait subir son courroux. Nonobstant ce détail, Gilbert, le responsable de la situation, se releva, un peu encore dans les vapes, et ne réalisa pas que les mots qu'il prononçait équivaudraient à la mort des élèves présents dans la pièce.

– Bordel ! Rogue vous vous transformez en femme !

La situation était trop irréelle. Le visage de Rogue confus et gonflé par la colère qui s'approchaient redoutablement ses mains vers le coup du responsable. Percy ne put se retenir. Il rit alors un bon coup, par nervosité.

Quelle erreur.

– Cela vous fait rire Mr. Weasley ?

Sa voix de femme le fit, une fois de plus, perdre son sang froid, il éclata à nouveau de rire.

– Venez avec moi au bureau du directeur petit chenapan !

Ils (enfin, Percy et la nouvelle madame Rogue) y montèrent. Dumbledore était assis, sans son éternel sourire. Il sourit encore moins lorsque Rogue lui fit un résumé de la situation ! Évidemment, Rogue faisait porter à Percy le chapeau de toute l'histoire.

– En plus, continuait Rogue dans son exagération des faits, il a rit ! Ce petit ROUX a rit de moi !

– Je peux savoir le mal d'être roux monsieur ?

Rogue montra les dents avec un regard carnassier. Percy ne préféra pas continuer le litige.

– Bon, bon, ce n'est tout de même pas un complot des Gryffondor contre vous, Severus ! ajouta Dumbledore. J'avoue que le jeune homme que nous avons sous nos yeux a manquer de jugement en se moquant de vous. Mais, n'avez-vous jamais ris du malheur d'un de vos professeur, vous, Severus ?

– Jamais, grommela-t-il

– Conneries Severus… Vous le savez ! répondu Dumbledore, indigné par la mauvaise volonté du professeur. Regardez, s'il vous avait volontairement jeté dans la marmite, il est clair qu'il serait expulsé. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas. Je propose de laisser aller le jeune homme, et de vous rendre votre état normal. Remarquer, vous êtes très jolie en femme aussi.

Dumbledore fit un signe que Percy interpréta comme une autorisation à quitter. Il s'éloigna du bureau et retourna à la salle des Gryffondor. Il avait bien l'intention de monter dans son lit et se coucher attendre demain, puisque, la journée avait était nul.

Malgré cela, il était toujours à l'école.

Il ouvrit la porte.

À l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. Les Gryffondor avaient recouvert les murs de rubans et de serpentins. Tout le monde buvait et festoyait. C'était probablement la fête de l'année.

Quand la majorité des gens le remarquèrent, ils poussèrent des cris de joie et s'extasièrent devant lui comme on le fait devant un vedette de Rock. Pourtant il n'était pas Ozzy Ozborne ! Percy ce demanda pourquoi les gens lui accordait une pareille attention. Chantant à tue tête : « Du rhums, des femmes et de la bière nom de dieu» Ses deux frères jumeaux menaient la fête au paroxysme de la débauche. Enfin, la définition de débauche pour Percy était loin de ce qu'est la véritable débauche. Toutefois, une cinquantaine d'étudiants ivres morts étaient suffisants pour lui provoquer une crise de panique. En temps que Préfet en chef, il ne pouvait permettre une pareille fête.

D'ailleurs, une fête pourquoi ? Il n'avait aucune raison de fêter. Il n'y avait même pas eu de Quidditch aujourd'hui.

Ses frères s'approchèrent de lui en l'applaudissant. Commençant leur discours par plusieurs tapes derrière l'épaule.

– Bravo Perss, dit alors Fred avec un ton de fierté que Percy n'avait jamais entendu dans sa voix, je suis vachement impressionné !

– Oui, moi aussi, rajouta George, je pensais que tu étais flasque et mou et que jamais tu ne serais capable de courage, ou de désobéissance envers quelconque ! Je suis fier !

– Euh…Merci, répondit Percy ne sachant pas si c'était réellement un compliment. Mais, je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

– Voyons ! De quoi tu veux que on parle ! Ton exploit mec ! Ton exploit ! C'est ce que l'on fête !

– Mon… quoi ?

Définitivement, Percy était dans les choux. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Et ses frères ne faisaient rien pour l'aider.

– Ta prouesse ! Ton courage devant l'adversité !

Percy lui lança un regard exprimant plusieurs expressions : Je comprend pas. De quoi tu causes? Tu es fou, c'est ça? Ou est l'équipe de Blagues en photos?

Son regard était vide.

– Bordel, Percy ! On parle de toi qui a réussi à transformer Rogue en femme ! dit alors Fred, un peu excédé par son frère. Pousser sur lui le gros et le faire tomber dans une marmite… Chapeau ! Et tout cela, sans même une retenue… JAMAIS de ma vie, je n'aurais cru avoir à te dire cela, mais toi tu es un vrai. N'est ce pas tout le monde !

Une foule de cris résonnèrent partout dans la pièce. Même Harry Potter se leva sur la table (visiblement, il n'était pas à jeun) et scanda le nom du préfet.

– Non, ce n'était pas-

– Regarde, regarde, on a même fait une banderole, dit alors Harry.

Et oui. Il y avait une banderole. C'était écrit en or sur une affiche rouge immanquable : « Severus Rogue n'est plus un monsieur ? Percy est notre dieu ! »

– Écouter, c'est bien gentil, mais ce n'était pas volontaire !

À ce moment, Lavande s'approcha pour demander si l'un des convives de la petite fête avait vu son sac. Percy répondit qu'il avait cru le voir dans la Grande Salle. Elle le remercia, contrairement aux autres fois, et partit le chercher.

Fred chuchota après cette interruption quelque chose à l'oreille de Percy, dans l'idée sans doute que les autres ne l'entenderait pas.

– Je sais que tu veux bien paraître en tout temps ! Mais là, on est entre nous ! Une jolie fille à remarqué que tu as poussé ta table. Alors, on sait toi et moi que tu es responsable. Alors, profite de la fête, et ferme- la ! Putain ! Rogue est devenue une femme ! C'est drôle à en mourir ! Alors prend cette bièraubeurre et amuse-toi. Beaucoup de filles sont chaudes ce soir ! En plus, tu es le roi de la soirée … elles se réjouissent à l'avance de t'avoir avec elles. On se comprend…

Il lui tendit une bièraubeurre. Percy ne dit pas un mot et en but une grosse gorgée. Finalement, la journée s'était bien passée. Elle finissait même par une augmentation de sa cote sociale au carré. Il pourrait peut-être même passer une charmante soirée avec une quelconque demoiselle de son choix. Il avait fini par s'en sortir.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Ces pensées de fin de soirée furent interrompu par des cris provenant de l'entrée. Lavande.

– Attention tout le monde ! Cachez tout ! Cachez vous ! Mcgo et Dumbledore viennent vérifier ici !

Ce fut le chaos le plus total. Tout le monde partait en criant. Certains amenaient avec eux des provisions d'alcool. D'autres ramassaient les bouteilles vides. La majorité des gens quittèrent pour simplement aller faire semblant d'être couché. Des plus courageux restèrent cachés dans la pièce dans l'espoir de rapidement pouvoir refaire la fête.

Percy en profita pour demander à Lavande comment elle savait et surtout pourquoi !

– Tu m'avais dit que mon sac était dans la grande salle. En y allant, j'ai croisé Dumbledore et Mcgo qui faisait leur tournée. Je me suis cachée et j'ai entendu qu'ils venaient ici ! J'ai couru pour vous avertir ! Cachons-nous avant qu'ils arrivent.

Lavande prit la main de Percy pour le presser et ils se cachèrent sous l'escalier qui menait à la chambre des filles.

Dumbledore arriva. Il regarda un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce. Toutes les bouteilles avaient disparu, tout le monde était caché. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Dumbledore découvre la fête. Pourtant un petit élément avait été oublié.

La banderole !

Un peu comme si le directeur avait lu dans ses pensées, il dit :

– Je crois que fêter le malheur de ce cher Professeur Rogue est un peu triste. Je sais que vous êtes tous caché. Néanmoins, je suis déçu d'apprendre que le jeune Percy Weasley à volontairement provoqué le changement de sexe d'un prof. Je lui demanderais de sortir de sa cachette.

Percy écouta, il sortit de sa cachette. Les autres restèrent caché, même si au fond, ils étaient tous découverts.

– Cela me désole terriblement monsieur Weasley, mais pareil comportement ne peut être accepté. Encore moins d'un Préfet en chef. Je me dois de vous renvoyer pour une période indéterminée. Veuillez me suivre à mon bureau, nous contacterons vos parents.

Percy le suivit en silence, sans la moindre protestation. Il vit les jumeaux lui envoyer des regards de désolations. Pourtant, pour Percy, c'était encore de leur faute. Il dût endurer les reproches et les pleurs de rages de sa mère par cheminée. Il garda la tête froide. Lorsqu'il fut autorisé à ramasser ses choses, il utilisa son retourneur de temps.

On disait toujours que la troisième fois était la bonne. Bordel ce qu'on pouvait en dire des conneries parfois.


	5. Jour 04

Voila un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Jour 4 : un peu de pouvoir pour un si faible personnage

Percy recula encore une fois jusque dans la nuit. Avant de s'endormir, il eut une pensée pour ce livre qu'il devait rendre à la bibliothèque. Il l'avait laissé sur une table, dans la Salle commune. Ainsi le cours du temps ne serait pas changé. Toutefois, il se demandait bien qui pouvait rêver d'une vengeance au point de réserver le livre… mis à part lui-même, bien entendu.

Ses rêves furent peuplés de créatures étranges, de vélanes, de géantes et de naines : toutes femelles et nues. Dans le plus long des rêves qu'il fit, elles dansaient autour de lui en exhibant leurs seins. Définitivement… Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture ne le rendait pas plus romantique.

Quand il s'éveilla, il avait un peu mal à la tête et se sentait de mauvaise humeur. On le comprend un peu, quand même, il faut avouer que ça allait plutôt mal. Mais cette fois, il avait pris une décision et il avait un plan. Ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais ça pourrait suffire. Il descendit à la salle commune alors que huit heures venaient de sonner. Hermione n'y était pas encore, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença à lire la théorie des prochains cours de Potion dans son manuel (bah quoi, puisqu'il rapportait toujours dans le temps ses devoirs avec lui, ils les avaient tous finis!). Il lut un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Il se doutait bien qu'à cette heure, ça devait être Hermione qui descendait.

Son fameux plan consistait à n'adresser la parole à pratiquement personne. Cela ferait en sorte qu'il ne pourrait pas dire de bêtises! C'était une idée génialissime!

Donc, pour éviter de ravoir la petite discussion à propos de son pendentif, Percy décida qu'il était préférable de quitter avant que Hermione arrive. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et elle arriva dans la pièce alors qu'il était presque à la porte. Sa position montrait clairement qu'il tentait de quitter subtilement : pas de loup, silence, yeux qui regardaient partout… Non mais il la fuyait ou quoi?

– Bonjour, Percy.

Il se retourna très très lentement, en fermant les yeux. Il laissa aller un petit soupir silencieux.

– Oh, bonjour, Hermione. Je ne t'avais pas entendue.

Percy tenta de sourire gentilment, mais n'obtint qu'une lamentable grimace suintant l'hypocrisie.

– Tu avais l'air de ces personnages dans les bandes dessinées moldues, quand elles essaient de fuir, c'était très drôle!

– Oh quoi oh, oui… C'est possible!

Cette fois, il réussit son sourire. Comme quoi il n'était pas complètement incompétent.

– Bon, alors… au revoir Hermione.

Et il se retourna pour partir.

– Hé, Percy, attend! Tu as oublié ton sac…

Ouf. Il l'avait échappée belle. Le Retourneur était dans ce sac! Un oubli du genre aurait pu détruire sa vie à jamais. Il devait être plus vigilant.

En se retournant, il heurta Hermione à l'épaule. Celle-ci semblait persuadée que c'était de sa faute et se répandait en excuses, tandis que Percy ramassait son livre de Potions qui était tombé face contre terre. Les pages s'étaient abîmées, quelques unes avaient plié.

– Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas…

Et cette fois, il partit pour de bon.

Percy se sentait comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours (en fait… c'était presque ça… il n'avait mangé que des dîners depuis quatre jours). Seulement, il devait aller à la bibliothèque avant d'aller manger. Il voulait savoir qui avait emprunté ce livre sur les vengeances.

Il arrivait tellement tôt que Mme Pince n'était même pas encore là. Selon les jours, elle ouvrait quand il lui semblait que les élèves avaient besoin de la bibliothèque… Percy devrait, s'il passait à travers ce jour-ci, formuler une plainte écrite au directeur. Il décida de rester là et d'attendre jusqu'à ce que la femme arrive. Juste pour qu'elle comprenne que parfois, les jeunes attendaient pour elle!

Il s'assit au sol, en indien, pour attendre. Il voulait ressortir le livre de Potions pour travailler, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un gros elfe de maison laid venait de popper à côté de lui.

– Heu… Bonjour monsieur Weasley.

Percy regarda l'elfe avec dégoût. Sa journée recommençait déjà mal… Qu'y avait-il de plus?

– Monsieur, vos frères ont sali la salle des trophées comme jamais… Vous comprenez ils ont barbouillé les murs du vomi d'un gros chat orange. Le pauvre Pattenrond se trouvait sur leur chemin après que sa propriétaire soit sortie précipitamment du la Salle commune ce matin.

– Oui, oui, venez en aux faits, je vous prie.

– Oui, monsieur Weasley. Tous les elfes sont là-bas à nettoyer et… enfin… je ne sais comment vous l'annoncer… Le plancher sur lequel vous êtes assis n'a pas été lavé depuis environ deux heures.

Percy se leva d'un bond en époussetant sa robe. Non mais ils étaient tous incompétents, dans cette école? L'elfe regardait le sol d'un air gêné. Percy, lui, ne réalisait plus combien sa colère était injustifiée. Enfin… deux heures… IL EN VOULAIT À CET ELFE!

– Quel est ton nom, sale petit elfe?

Percy avait décidé qu'il porterait plainte contre l'elfe en même temps que contre la bibliothécaire. Il en avait marre des mauvais travailleurs, marre de sa virginité, marre de ses frères et marre de cette foutue journée à travers laquelle il ne pourrait peut-être jamais passer!

– Romuald, monsieur. Romuald voulait seulement vous avertir, monsieur.

– Hé bien Romuald n'a pas été assez rapide! Nettoyez-moi tout ceci! Immédiatement!

L'elfe regarda le sol étincelant et entreprit de le rendre encore plus étincelant. Quand il eut nettoyé le couloir entier (sous la surveillance stupide de Percy qui n'avait jamais rien lavé lui-même et donc ne pouvait que le regarder en essayant d'avoir l'air autoritaire), l'elfe se remit debout et regarda vers Percy en évitant son regard.

– Bien. À l'avenir les couloirs doivent être propres EN TOUT TEMPS. Si mes frères font des bêtises, qu'ils nettoient eux-mêmes, enfin! Je représente Dumbledore au sein de la communauté étudiante, vous me devez respect et obéissance.

– Ceci est tout à fait vrai, monsieur. Romuald est désolé. Romuald ne laissera pas ceci se reproduire.

– Tu peux y aller, maintenant.

Et Romuald disparut. Peut-être Percy avait-il été un peu dur avec cet elfe, après tout. Il sentait se présenter en lui quelques regrets quand il vit Mme Pince arriver. Alors la colère monta de nouveau en lui.

D'un ton absolument tout sauf poli, il lui dit qu'il attendait déjà depuis plusieurs longues minutes.

– Vous n'attendiez pas, monsieur Weasley, vous discutiez avec ce gentil elfe. Je vous ai vus. Que puis-je pour vous?

Respirer calmement. Il fallait respirer. Percy ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant. Il en voulait à tout le monde qui ne lui disait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre, on aurait dit.

– Pardonnez-moi, madame… C'est simplement que j'étais pressé. Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un avait réservé le livre de Charles Mariniello, « Vengeance, cette clé des champs ».

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la bibliothèque et Mme Pince vérifia ses fichiers.

– Oui, monsieur Weasley… Quelqu'un a effectivement réservé ce livre, mais uniquement pour demain.

Elle le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

– Je… je pourrais savoir qui, madame?

– Il s'agit de Dumbledore lui-même, monsieur Weasley. Si vous l'empruntez, vous devez le rendre avant ce soir. Je ne veux pas courir le risque de laisser aux gens jusqu'au matin, ils arrive si souvent en retard!

Percy la regarda en se disant que c'était plutôt elle qui était en retard, mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Il ne se ferait pas virer pour une histoire de livres, tout de même! Il remercia et se rendit (enfin!) à la Grande Salle pour manger.

Il déjeuna comme un roi. En fait, il n'avait qu'à penser à ce qu'il voulait sans même prononcer un mot, et tout apparaissait dans son assiette dans la quantité exacte qu'il avait désirée!

Les patates, les œufs, le bacon, le yogourt, les fruits, les céréales… Il fit un festin incroyable en remerciant le ciel pour que Romuald l'elfe ait vraiment appliqué sa promesse à la perfection. Il lui devait obéissance? Il allait même jusqu'à devancer ses propres désirs!

Finalement, la vie nous apparaît toujours un peu mieux quand on a le ventre plein.

Percy quitta la Grande Salle (non sans prendre en réserve une pomme et quatre biscuits dans son sac) et se rendit à son cours de sortilèges. Le cours se déroula bien, même si Percy avait cessé de répondre à toutes les questions, devenues lassantes. Il grignota les biscuits en écoutant vaguement le professeur.

Le repas du matin n'ayant pas réussi à combler son appétit insatisfait depuis quelques jours, Percy retourna manger à l'heure du midi. Cependant il fut plus raisonnable et se contenta d'un petit steak (dont la cuisson était parfaite). Il était heureux. Sa colère était disparue. Il passerait à travers cette journée.

En dégustant son dîner, Percy décida de rouvrir son livre de Potions pour travailler un peu. Il constata que la reliure avait été brisée quand il l'avait échappé, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Les suivants dans la liste familiale de réutilisation de livres étaient ses frères jumeaux. Ils se contenteraient bien de livres brisés, en supposant qu'ils utilisent parfois des livres de classe…

Le livre avait une page particulièrement abîmée et quand Percy l'ouvrit pour tenter de la réparer, il tomba sur une recette dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle s'appelait : plaisirs partagés.

Percy se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir, mais il réalisa bien vite que c'était une potion pour rendre une femme disons plus… démonstrative.

Elle ne semblait pas être au programme de Rogue, puisqu'ils étaient déjà rendus plus loin dans le bouquin et qu'ils avaient sauté cette potion. Elle était pourtant très simple! Le seul détail qui sauvait Poudlard d'un homme qui se ferait toutes les filles était que la femme qui buvait la potion devait être amoureuse de celui qui la « droguait » depuis au moins un an. Le livre mentionnait qu'après ce délai, tout amoureux était en droit d'avoir envie d'un petit peu plus… Et puis cette potion lui en donnerait envie, donc elle serait d'accord… Ce n'était pas comme la forcer, non?

Percy avait pratiquement tout ce dont il avait besoin dans ses accessoires de Potions. Il ne lui manquait qu'un ingrédient : un bout de queue de cheval. Comme il se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle de Pénélope mais bien de celle d'un vrai cheval, Percy compris qu'il devrait accomplir une tâche complexe pour avoir accès à un cheval pas trop farouche. À moins que… Les cuisines devaient bien contenir des poils de queue de cheval! Mais il ne fallait pas l'obtenir tout de suite, en pleine Grande Salle. Ce serait trop louche. Il devrait s'y rendre lui-même.

Il sortit tout de suite de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… Mais seuls Fred et Georges connaissaient le chemin pour accéder aux cuisines. La seule idée d'avoir à demander quelque chose à ses frères replongeait Percy dans sa colère matinale. Elle l'avait même doublée, triplée, centuplée!

En tournant le coin, il tomba face à face avec un jeune étudiant Serpentard, du genre effronté (hum… Serpentard effronté, n'est-ce pas un pléonasme?)

– Hé non mais regarde où tu mets les pieds, rouquinet!

– Tu t'adresses à un Préfet en Chef, jeune homme. Je pourrais te faire perdre des points!

– Moi je pourrais te faire perdre des dents, et pourtant je me retiens, rouquinet!

Percy était déjà trop en colère pour même essayer de se calmer.

– Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard!

– Oh là là… On utilise sa supériorité de Préfet. Ou Ou Ou! J'ai peur! Voulez-vous aussi que je lèche vos chaussures, mon maître?

Franchement! Percy ne se sentait pas SI supérieur que ça… Il l'était, non? Non? Mais bien sûr!

– Je SUIS supérieur à toi! Je suis Préfet en Chef!

– Oh oui, pardon monsieur, vite vite je vais vous préparer votre repas… Voulez-vous que je vous pèle des pommes de terre? Ou bien des carottes? Ou pourquoi pas les deux! Voulez-vous tant qu'à y être que je sacrifie tous mes bœufs pour vous, mon maître? Ou bien mes poulets? Ô mon maître, rien n'est trop beau pour votre sainteté!

Embarquant dans le jeu du sarcasme avec la petite vermine vert et blanc qui se tenait devant lui, Percy répondit :

– T'as pas besoin de faire ça, j'ai déjà cette école sous mon pouvoir! Si je veux manger, j'ai qu'à claquer des doigts et on me coupera tant de patates que contient cette école, on sacrifiera TOUS les bœufs et TOUS les poulets et TOUS les foutus animaux comestibles de LA RÉGION ENTIÈRE. C'est clair? Comme ça!

Percy claqua des doigts pour illustrer son propos et ajouta :

– Manque de respect envers un Préfet. Je vous enlève dix autres points. Allez, ouste!

Mais le jeune resta là, et c'est Percy qui finit par s'en aller. Il retrouva ses frères à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor où ils préparaient des habits d'elfes de maison. Sans doute voulaient-ils se moquer de lui ce soir-là encore… Le corps épuisé de Pattenrond était couché sur un divan, protégé des jumeaux par Hermione.

– Bonjour, Percy, dit Hermione. Tu avais échappé une de tes plumes ce matin… C'est en courant pour te retrouver que j'ai laissé Pattenrond sans surveillance.

Elle jeta un regard dégoûté aux jumeaux.

– Mais tu étais déjà trop loin quand je suis arrivée dehors.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui remit sa plume.

Percy la remercia et regarda ses frères.

– Je peux vous parler?

Il avait pris un ton autoritaire, comme s'il s'apprêtait à les punir royalement pour ce qu'ils avaient fait au chat d'Hermione.

– Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'enlever des points à ma propre maison, mais je dois avouer que vos agissements de ce matin m'ont beaucoup déçu…

Il regarda Hermione et lui dit :

– Je vais donner des détails dégoûtants. Tu devrais peut-être monter si tu ne veux pas entendre cela.

Elle s'exécuta et Percy put continuer, à voix basse.

– Écoutez les gars. On fait un pacte. Je vous tire d'ennuis et en échange, vous me montrez l'entrée des cuisines.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, ébahis. Ils acceptèrent plus pour voir ce que Percy voulait faire aux cuisines que pour se sauver des ennuis. Percy avait un cours de métamorphose, mais ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au bas de l'escalier principal tout de suite après.

Quand son cours finit, Percy salua rapidement Lavande qui attendait à la porte et couru vers l'escalier. Ses frères avaient tenu parole et l'attendaient. Tous ensemble, ils se rendirent aux cuisines. Les jumeaux, pour éviter que Percy ne les renvoie à la Salle Commune, se turent. Percy savourait déjà, mentalement, le plaisir qu'il aurait à caresser sa copine… D'abord le cou, puis le dos, les fesses… Avec cette potion, il pourrait enfin passer à l'étape suivante.

Quand ils furent devant l'entrée, les jumeaux demandèrent à entrer avec leur frère, sans quoi ils ne lui diraient pas _comment_ entrer. Aveuglé par les images mentales du corps presque nu de Pénélope (bah quoi… même dans ses pensées il la respectait un minimum là), Percy accepta sans poser de question. Il spécifia seulement que ses frères ne devaient pas faire de dégâts. Ils hochèrent la tête.

– Jamais deux fois le même jour, répondirent-ils en chœur avant de se croiser les petits doigts pour faire un veux.

Percy entra dans les cuisines le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui fut aussitôt détruit à la vue du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Tous les petits elfes de maison couraient partout dans le désordre le plus confus, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Puis, Percy vit passer devant lui l'elfe qu'il avait disputé ce matin : Romuald. Celui-ci stoppa net.

– Monsieur Weasley, bonjour, monsieur Weasley! Romuald est désolé, nous n'avons pas terminé tout à fait, mais nous travaillons fort pour réaliser vos souhaits, monsieur Weasley. Oh! Je vois que vous avez apporté vos frères avec vous… Devons-nous prévoir plus de nourriture, monsieur Weasley?

L'elfe paraissait surexcité. Fred demanda à Percy, à voix basse :

– Non mais quel genre de demandes tu fais aux elfes, toi? Nous quand on vient on veut juste une tarte et quelques bières, pas… tout ÇA!

Fred parlait sans doute du carnage qui prenait place dans les cuisines. Il manquait d'espace aux plafonds pour accrocher les poulets déplumés, et un peu partout, des bœufs étaient couchés, égorgés, pendant que des elfes les vidaient de toute viande comestible. Il n'y avait pas un seul recoin d'épargné : que l'on regarde à gauche ou à droite, la même scène déroutante et légèrement sanglante se passait. En fait, c'était plus que légèrement sanglant : les elfes semblaient pris d'une rage meurtrière animale.

– Fred… toi et Georges devriez partir d'ici… J'ai le contrôle de la situation.

– ÇA PARAÎT, MONSIEUR WEASLEY.

Oh non. Dumbledore.

– Expliquez-moi tout ceci, monsieur Weasley.

Et McGonagall.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je tentais de comprendre…

À ce moment, pour aider (ou par vengeance pour le matin?), Romuald s'approcha et demanda à prendre la parole.

– Monsieur Dumbledore, ce matin même, Percy a demandé à Romuald d'exécuter tous ses ordres et désirs, ce que nous avons fait, monsieur.

– Percy… Avez-vous vraiment demandé à Romuald de faire cela?

– Jamais! Franchement!

– Sauf votre respect, monsieur, vous l'avez fait. Vous avez dit : « si je veux manger, j'ai qu'à claquer des doigts et on me coupera tant de patates que contient cette école, on sacrifiera TOUS les bœufs et TOUS les poulets et TOUS les foutus animaux comestibles de LA RÉGION ENTIÈRE». Ensuite vous avez claqué des doigts… et on a respecté votre décision.

– Mais! Je donnais une leçon de morale à un élève, ce n'était pas sérieux, enfin!

– Monsieur Weasley. Vous devriez avoir appris à ce jour qu'on ne rigole pas en donnant des ordres à un elfe de maison. De toute façon, c'est mon travail à moi ça, non?

Il le regarda dans les yeux.

McGonagall prit la parole :

– Albus… Nous devons le renvoyer. Il s'est cru au dessus de vous, en plus d'envoyer à l'abattoir tous les animaux de la région. Qu'est-ce que nos enfants mangeront, cet hiver? Et puis, les pauvres producteurs… Il faut le renvoyer, Albus. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

– Professeur McGonagall… Enfin. Percy a commis une énorme erreur aujourd'hui, mais qui n'en fait jamais? Regardez par vous-même… En ce moment, Fred et Georges sont en train de s'amuser ici même et vous ne les avertissez même pas. D'ailleurs, Percy, remerciez vos frères… c'est en cherchant pour eux que je me suis retrouvé ici.

Fred et George était cachés sous une table et s'amusaient à lancer des patates sur le corps suspendu d'une chèvre, en visant la tête. McGonagall leur demanda de sortir… ils ne ripostèrent pas.

– Non, Minerva. Percy a un dossier blanc comme neige. Je passerai par dessus cette infraction. Nous rembourseront les producteurs et feront saler et sécher la viande pour l'hiver. Ce n'est pas si pire que ça! Ce sont des poulets! Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'important était mort!

Dumbledore sourit à Percy qui était plus soulagé que jamais. Il l'avait échappée belle.

– Percy, votre punition se limitera à ramasser les dégâts avec les elfes, sous LEURS ordres, ainsi qu'à accepter de partager toute cette nourriture avec les autres membres de cette école. Cela vous convient-il?

Percy approuva vivement.

– Bien. Ça tombe bien, j'ai un petit creux. Je prendrais bien un bout de viande. Apportez-moi la meilleure pièce de volaille que vous ayez!

Chacun à un bout du plateau, deux elfes présentèrent à Dumbledore une jolie cloche en métal sur un plateau.

– Fraîchement bouilli, monsieur, dit l'un des elfes en retirant le couvercle.

Dumbledore perdit son sourire. Fumseck était là… Une pomme dans le bec ouvert… Prêt à être mangé.

Percy n'eut pas besoin d'entendre Dumbledore le renvoyer… Il avait déjà une main dans son sac…

* * *

Une review?


	6. Jour 05

**Jour 5 :**** Hit and run**

Cette fois-ci, Percy s'était couché, mais avait eu de la difficulté à dormir. Une seule pensée obsédait son esprit : et s'il n'y arrivait jamais ? S'il restait toujours prisonnier de la même journée, sans jamais pouvoir avoir une journée sans pépins? Ce n'était plus une histoire de copine qui ne veut rien savoir de l'acte sexuel. Maintenant il en allait du destin de Percy. Peut-être que c'était écrit quelque part, qu'il devait être expulsé?

Cette simple idée semblait si banale pour ses deux frères, alors que pour lui, c'était l'enfer. D'ailleurs, Percy était sur que, avant même la fin de leurs études, ses frères seraient renvoyés. C'était le karma. C'était une de ces réflexions qui avait remplacé le sommeil si tôt ce matin-là.

Il était quatre heures trente du matin et, fixant et mémorisant chaque parcelle du plafond, Percy décida de se lever. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait plus. Dès qu'il se réveillait, celui-ci ne pouvait plus s'endormir. Il décida d'aller courir dans le parc pour se changer les idées.

Il enfila un jogging court vert moulant vraiment pas chouette et un gilet à manches courtes blanc. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se souvint qu'il détestait aller courir juste pour ça. Déjà qu'il n'était pas un adonis, en plus s'il devait être habillé comme un , c'était assez pour décourager tout envie de sport. Mais, ce matin-là, il était tôt, alors il se dit que personne ne le verrait. Et il devait VRAIMENT se changer les idées. La maman de Percy lui avait toujours dit que, lorsque il était fatigué et troublé, il avait tendance à être irritable et désagréable. Enfin, plus qu'à l'habitude.

Lorsqu'il passa dans la grande salle pour se rendre vers la sortie, quatre têtes se retournèrent vers lui et restèrent les yeux fixés sur lui. Il avait là quatre élèves totalement abasourdis. Une bande de filles. Mais enfin, devait-il toujours rencontrer des filles lorsqu'il était habillé n'importe comment ? Il se reprit parce ce que une des filles, Alicia quelque chose de l'équipe de Quidditch, son visage tordu par la gaieté, éclata en bruyants éclats de rire sincère. Un rire cristallin et joli comme tout. Une journée qui commençait une fois de plus très mal. Elle pointa un doigt vers Percy en essayant de parler entre ses accès de rire :

Toi, Percy Weasley, tu vas faire du sport ? Et en plus, c'est quoi ces pantalons ?

Percy regarda les filles une après l'autre. Non ce matin, il n'avait qu'une envie, dire tout ce qu'il pensait sans retenue. Et puis, il s'était fait mettre en retenue en se retenant. S'il laissait les vannes ouvertes, cela ne pouvait pas être pire ? Non ?

– J'aime courir moi le matin. Ce n'est pas comme vous, mesdames, qui ne faites que courir après les garçons ! Et pour les shorts, cela retient au minium mon énorme cartouchière d'homme viril.

Alicia se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Percy (tandis que les autres filles regardaient la « cartouchière » en question). Elle était en joggings longs roses.

Uniquement courir après les garçons ? Tu penses que nous faisons quoi si tôt réveillées ? Je te parie que je fais le tour du château et que j'arrive avant toi.

Je te parie que je fais le tour du château deux fois et que je vais encore avoir à t'attendre. Le quiddicht! Pff… ce n'est même pas un vrai sport!

Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on doit dire. Surtout contre une joueuse de Quiddich en plus, hyper compétitive. La course commença. Pendant un bon deux minutes, Percy ce trouvait en avant, heureux et fier de lui. Mais cette illusion de victoire fut bientôt brisée en mille morceaux. Au bout de trois minutes, elle le dépassa et il perdit sa trace. Lorsqu'il arriva au château, elle était assise près d'un mur, regardant sa montre. Alors que Percy se baignait intégralement dans sa propre sueur, elle semblait fraîche comme une rose. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Essoufflé, il s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber par terre juste à côté d'elle.

Essayant de parler et de prendre sa respiration en même temps, Percy dit à la petite brunette :

Feli..ci..tation!

Bon, allez, toi et moi on sait bien que se n'est pas une surprise totale! Tu savais bien que j'allais gagner!

Bah… dit Percy en se couchant sur le dos pour reprendre un peu de force, je ne risquais rien à essayer de te battre.

J'aime ta manière de penser. On devrait en discuter ce midi. Ca te dit que l'on mange ensemble? Ou peut-être courir ensemble demain?

Percy réfléchit un instant. Demain! C'est difficile d'imaginer demain quand cela fait cinq jours qu'on vit la même journée. Il répondit alors :

On se verra ce midi, car là, j'ai couru assez pour deux semaines. Tu fais ça tous les matins?

– Évidemment, rester en forme pour le Quiddich. Mais… rarement en aussi bonne compagnie!

Il avait imaginé ça ou elle venait d'être gentille avec lui? La première personne gentille avec lui depuis….Depuis au moins 24 heures! Percy mit ceci sur le compte des shorts. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous, et Percy se dépêcha à aller se doucher.

Tu sais, lui dit Percy juste avant de partir, je t'ai laissé gagné hein! J'aurais pu faire mieux.

La belle ne répondit pas lui envoya la main dans un signe qui veux dire _ouais, c'est ça_.

La douche fit vraiment un bien fou à Percy. Ainsi que la course. Étrangement il ne pensait plus ni au sexe, ni à Pénélope, ni à quoi que se soit. La matinée se passa bien. Il se rendit à son premier cours sans aucun accrochage avec qui que ce soit, ce qui relevait carrément du miracle. La journée allait bien. Percy n'osait pratiquement pas espérer, toutefois la journée allait bien.

Très bien.

Percy décida d'aller à la grande salle potasser un peu ses livres sur la table des Gryffondors. Après tout il avait dit à Alicia que oui, ils se verraient probablement ce dîner. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait donner rendez-vous? Non parce qu'il avait une copine et il n'était pas du genre… mais Alicia arriva. Elle avait abandonné le jogging pour son uniforme. Elle lui semblait beaucoup plus hors d'accès en uniforme. Elle ressemblait à ces filles populaires qu'on ne touche pas par risque de se brûler. Le genre qui sont vos amis jusqu'au moment ou le beau Bobby les invitent. Ensuite, elles vous ridiculisent. Oui, Percy parlait d'expérience… Il fixa le repas sur la table. On servait des asperges avec de la sauce mousseline.

Allo, sourit Alicia.

Il y eut un petit silence marqué par les raclements de gorge de Percy.

Salut, prend-toi un siège.

Pénélope croisa les jambes, posa les mains sur son ventre.

Je sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai faim. Je mangerais un éléphant.

Moi aussi, répondis Percy

Mais voyons Percy, si tu mangeais un éléphant tu ne rentrerais plus dans ton superbe short vert! Je te jure tu devrais le faire encadrer. Oui oui, pour ma fête, si tu veux me faire un cadeau, je veux un short du genre. Tu me le dédicaces en plus! À la plus grande fan de mon short vert. Les bisous d'usage après ton nom évidemment!

Évidemment…

Percy fit la moue.

– Mais il est pas si laid? Si?

Percy, il devrait être détruit pour armement nucléaire pour les yeux. Franchement, la solution c'est de le brûler .Seul le feu est salutaire dans pareille situation!

Ho! Tu fais exprès ou quoi?

Non? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

Si. Tu fais exprès pour qu'après je perde totalement le moral et pour me consoler par la suite. Désolé, mais Percy ne tombe pas dans les bras de la première traînée venue!

Je te trouve un peu sûr de toi. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je ne vais pas te frapper parce que tu me traites de traînée?

Elle lui souriait. Non sérieusement, la situation était trop plaisante, mais en plus, il était avec une fille. Elle était super sympa et Percy se disait que s'il avait à avoir une meilleure amie, il aimerait que ce soit son genre. Totalement délurée, le sortant de sa platitude habituelle. Lui-même se sentait drôle et étonnamment sympathique. La conversation avait pourtant souvent des tournants inattendus. Le midi se déroulait tranquillement entre les rires de Alicia et les sourires de Percy.

Tu as des animaux de compagnie? Demanda Alicia.

Un hibou, et toi?

J'ai deux canaris jaunes que j'adore, Pacino et Clinton.

Ça me rappelle une histoire cocasse. J'étais avec ma sœur Ginny et nous allions acheter mon hibou, mais elle, elle est plus jeune il faut dire, voulait un espèce d'oiseau jaune et vraiment pas très beau. La vendeuse nous a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une perruche. Ginny me dit alors : « peux–tu bien me dire pourquoi il peut y avoir des perruches de toutes les couleurs et pas des canaris? ». Je me demandai alors pourquoi les canaris sont tous jaunes. Bref, j'ai trouvé drôle que ma sœur veuille que je possède une perruche pour la distribution de mon courrier !

Ces oiseaux sont habituellement jaunes, mais ça existe dans toutes les couleurs tu sais? J'ai déjà eu un canari bleu appelé Pythagore-

Non mais, tu nommes tes oiseaux avec de drôles de noms toi! C'est quoi, coco c'était trop compliquer?

Oh, quand j'étais petite, ma maman m'avait acheté un chat, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Coco 1, Coco 2 et Coco 3. Le chien du voisin avait tendance à trop aimer mes Coco. Alors depuis ce temps, j'ai des oiseaux.

Mais! On parle d'animaux! J'ai même pas nommé Fred et George! Ils comptent, non?

Percy se retourna. Il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être fait une gaffe quand ses deux frères lui donnèrent, en même temps, une claque dans le dos en riant. Fred ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son frère lui pointa Alicia. Alors, étrangement, les deux garçons partirent de la salle sans un mot.

Sans faire de sa vie un enfer.

Décidément, même s'il ne connaissait pas Alicia il y avait quelques heures, elle semblait vraiment une chic fille. Un peu comme son porte bonheur dans cette journée merdique.

Tu sais Alicia, t'es vraiment une fille sympa gentille, en forme, en plus, tu fais fuir mes frères! Non mais as-tu un seul défaut parce que là, je doute que tu sois humaine.

Alicia se pencha près de lui, glissa sa main sur sa joue, approcha son visage et l'embrassa. C'était tellement doux jusqu'à que, une seconde et quart plus tard, Percy la pousse vivement, les yeux gros comme des souafles. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche et la réouvrait comme un poisson en dehors de l'eau. Puis il se retourna vers les autres élèves aux alentours pour voir s'il avait été vu. Et se leva, secouant ses pantalons. Un moyen peu efficace pour évacuer le stress, mais c'était le seul que Percy avait trouvé. Une fois debout il chuchota à l'intention d'Alicia, de manière très polie :

Putain de bordel de sapristi de… Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ! On se connaît même pas. J'ai une copine moi !

Le ton de Percy était si bas et tendu qu'il avait eu lui-même de la difficulté à se reconnaître. Ses mains tremblaient alors que Alicia sourirait.

Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a vu ? demanda-t-elle

Tu crois que… Percy ce retourna mais, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations sans se préoccuper du drame mental que vivait Percy ! « Et si cela venait au oreille de ma copine ? » Il secoua la tête simplement à cette idée.

Merde alors, ça me sert à quoi de t'avoir embrassé si c'est pour que personne le remarque !

Hein ? Quoi ?

Non parce que là, visiblement Percy était tombé sur la folle du château.

C'était pour rendre mon futur copain jaloux. Tu vois, j'ai des vues sur Olivier Dubois, mais celui-ci ne semble pas vite vite. J'ai cru qu'embrasser quelqu'un le ferait réagir !

C'est trop débile ça ! Tu n'as pas pensé que c'était possible que tu m'intéresses pas? que j'aie une copine ?

Je croyais pas qu'une fille de l'école pouvait tomber si bas, voilà tout. Enfin tu es gentil, mais niveau physique…

Elle mima quelqu'un qui est malade.

C'en était trop pour Percy. Il décida de partir. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce. Pendant ce temps Alicia essaya de se justifier.

Mais tu es super gentil… Ça je te LE JURE.

Percy avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur d'antan. Il se fit accrocher par un élève de première année. Celui-ci échappa tous ses livres par terre. Le jeune élève se confondit en excuses. Au lieu de le prévenir qu'il ne devait pas courir et tout, Percy se fâcha comme jamais :

Petit jeune crétin, pas idée de regarder devant toi, connard ! Tu devrais craindre les élèves plus vieux. Moi je suis gentil, je te taperai pas dessus la première fois, mais, refait ça et je te jure ! Je te pend par les pieds, te lacère le visage et attend que tu meurs par écoulement de sang ! C'est clair ?

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier pour aller pleurer plus loin. Bon. Percy n'était plus mécontent. Passer sa colère sur un plus faible lui avait permis de penser à autre chose. Certains élèves, surpris de sa colère, se retournèrent après le départ du jeune garçon. Il les dispersa en lançant un 'joyeux' :

Vous me voulez quoi bande de minables ? Aller voir si je suis ailleurs !

Il se rendit à son cours, fit ses trucs de métamorphose et ses leçons de l'autre cours en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire 'Poufsouffle est une maison de pitoyables'. Puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans les deux cours, il s'appuyait à sa table en soulevant un pied et puis l'autre pour empêcher ses jambes d'avoir des douleurs musculaires. Sortant du cours de métamorphose, il ignora totalement la petite Lavande. Son sac, elle pouvait bien le mettre où il pensait.

Avec toujours cet air de fureur réprimée, Percy se rendit à son dernier cours. Il finit là-bas par se relaxer. Malgré le fait que sa vie allait vraiment mal et qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, il se rabattit sur la pensée positive :

Rogue avait eue, avait et aurait toujours une vie plus minable que la sienne. Il trouva ses pensées rigolotes. Ça lui remonta le moral. Il croisa le regard d'Olivier Dubois. Contrairement à hier (qui était aujourd'hui quand même), il n'écrivait pas des plans pour le Quiddich, mais ce qui semblait à Percy des lettres d'amour… Sa bouche se pinça lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de Percy. Mais le préfet ne porta pas plus attention à l'attitude bizarre d'Olivier car le cours s'achevait.

Dès qu'il fut sortit de son cours il fut accroché par ses deux frères. Ils le poussèrent avec le coude en parlant à voix basse d'un ton presque admiratif :

– Belle prise frerot !

Cela confirma Percy dans ses idées, ses frères lui parlaient toujours comme si Percy pouvait deviner à quoi ils faisaient référence. Décidément, ils étaient plus idiots qu'il ne les avait imaginés… Les pauvres ! Comme si c'était possible.

De quoi vous voulez parler, dit alors Percy, en soupirant.

Ta séance rapide de bécottage avec la belle Ali… dit alors Fred attrapant la bouche de Percy et lui fit faire ce voulait ressemblant à un bizou.

Quoi !! Comment avez-vous su cela ?

Percy avait des sueurs froides, sa journée était finie. Malgré qu'elle était plutôt moyenne, il ne voulait pas perdre sa copine !

Ali nous en a parler, dit alors George, oui, elle voulait nos conseils pour que Olivier tombe dans ses filets de sirène séductrice. Elle nous à parler de son échec ce matin. Prendre un garçon vraiment pathétique pour imposer une jalousie certaine à Olivier. Moyen comme plan n'est ce pas Fred ?

Je ne te le fais pas dire George. Notre plan est vraiment génialissime ! Si simple… Jamais personne ne s'en rendra compte. Quelques gouttes et hop !

Quelques gouttes de quoi ? Dites, vous n'avez rien fait de stupide tout de même ? répliqua Percy.

Potion d'amour. Elle peut remercier Rogue pour ce coup de main non volontaire… Dit alors Fred, avec un grand sourire sans malice.

Vous êtes fou, murmura Percy, C'est dangereux ça !

Voyons Percy, dit alors George, Rogue a réduit sa recette. Au bout de une semaine ça devrait être fini. Un petit vol de rien du tout… Et puis, après une bonne baise, son 'amour' (oui, George mima les guillemets avec les doigts) va avoir diminué. Ce n'est qu'un dérèglement d'hormones de cocotte en manque. Et puis, on ne l'a quand même pas aidée pour rien n'est ce pas ?

Non, elle nous en doit une mes frères… Car oui Percy, nous lui avons dit que c'était ton idée… Question de justice. Tu ne pouvais quand même pas être uniquement son homme abject…je veux dire objet..

C'est clair que d'ici dix minutes cette histoire va m'exploser au visage.

Comme un clairvoyant, Percy avait entrevu l'avenir car avant même la fin de sa phrase il avait reçu un coup derrière la nuque et s'était fait pousser au sol. Comme réflexe Percy donna un coup de pied au visage de son agresseur. Cela sembla donner encore plus de vigueur à l'homme qui l'attaquait. Percy reçu un coup à la mâchoire. Ses propres dents, avec la force du coup, lui provoquèrent une coupure à l'intérieur de la bouche et il se mit à cracher du sang. Les deux jumeaux finirent par attraper l'attaquant. Mais pas assez rapidement pour que Dumbledore ne se rendent pas sur les lieux de la bataille.

Percy releva la tête. C'était Olivier son assaillant.

Putain les gars laissez moi, ce connard a embrassé ma chérie mon printemps et mon hiver! Il a osé violer sa bouche, il a tué le rêve ! Il a embrassé mon âme sœur !

Dumbledore écouta son discours, sans un mot vérifia les pupilles du garçon et déclara tranquillement :

Ce garçon a bu de la potion d'amour du cours de Rogue n'est ce pas ?

Comment Dumbledore faisait pour toujours avoir raison cela demeurait un mystère. Il fixa Percy dans les yeux puis dit :

Cela arrive toutes les années. Décidément certains élèves nous prennent pour des amateurs, comme si nous n'allions pas nous en rendre compte ! poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi voulait-il se battre avec vous pour cette fille Percy ?

Une fille ? C'est trop un mot vulgaire pour mon ange ! Retirer vos paroles, vieil homme, dit alors Olivier, arrogant comme jamais. Si vous voulez savoir, ses babines de Satan ont touché les lèvres si pures de mon amour.

Ah, je vois . Monsieur Weasley… euh, non, se ravisa Dumbledore.

Percy saignait tellement de la bouche que son sang coulait sur le sol et ses deux autres frères était occupé à retenir Olivier de tué Percy.

Dumbledore appela un elfe de maison. Étrangement c'était le même que Percy avait bousculé l'autre fois. Il devait être elfe en chef ou un truc du genre. Dumbledore l'envoya chercher la petite Alicia. Un bop plus tard. Alicia était la, en robe de chambre blanche en serviette. Elle devait probablement sortir de la douche. Elle sembla étonnée de voir Dumbledore. Olivier, lui, bavait littéralement et Percy essayait simplement de retenir le sang de couler de sa bouche.

Alors mademoiselle, pourquoi avoir donner de la potion d'amour à ce pauvre Olivier ?

Et bien, j'ai essayé de le rendre jaloux en embrassant Percy, mais, enfin, il a une supposé copine. Alors, par l'intermédiaire de ses frères, j'ai suivi son idée. Voler de la potion de Rogue et la donner à mon prince.

Olivier hurla quelque chose dans le genre : « mon prince ! Elle ma appeler mon prince ! » pendant que Dumbledore approchait dangereusement vers Percy.

C'est vrai monsieur Weasley ? demanda-t-il.

Bahhakjwjkgwq…. Ahg… Percy avait de la difficulté à s'exprimer… sans doute à cause de sa blessure.

Bon, admettons que ce que vous me dites sont des excuses. Je suis prêt a vous accorder mon pardon, à vous aussi miss, mais… Je dit bien MAIS ! Plus aucun écartement aujourd'hui ! C'est clair ? Pareille histoire ! En plus cela aurait pu être dangereux. Donc, Fred et George, suivez moi avec Monsieur Dubois jusqu'au donjon s'il vous plait !

Et le strip-tease monsieur ? dit alors Olivier Dubois. Non parce que ma colère n'est pas uniquement pour le bizou ! Ce connard d'enfant de pute a osé lui demander de lui faire un strip-tease !

Percy releva la tête vers les jumeaux. Ils avaient un grand sourire. Les fétides idiots ! Percy était encore renvoyé… Il actionna le Retourneur de temps lorsque Olivier se jeta aux pieds de Alicia pour pleurer que lui aussi désirait la voir se dévêtir.


	7. Jour 06

Bonjour à vous tous!! Alors que la moitié de la fanfiction est franchie, voici le jour 06 de cette aventure... Bonne lecture!

Jour 6 : C'est beau, la famille

Percy recula dans la nuit, mais ne dormit pas. Il se sentait comme quand on s'éveille un jour de pluie et qu'on se demande si on devrait vraiment se lever. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, sauf de rester étendu là à jamais. S'il ne faisait rien, allait-il quand même se faire renvoyer? Sans doute. Aussi bien se lever.

Il était environ quatre heures du matin. Il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis des jours. Sauf l'orgie alimentaire de l'avant-veille, il n'avait pas bien mangé depuis des jours. Il ne s'était pas senti bien, pas senti lui-même depuis des jours.

Tous ses devoirs étaient faits, il avait même pris de l'avance. Il avait fait une croix sur la course à pieds pour les prochains dix ans. La bibliothèque était fermée. Circuler dans les couloirs était de toute façon interdit à cette heure. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il devait bouger.

Percy se rendit à la Salle Commune et sortit une plume et un bout de parchemin en très bon état. Il allait écrire une lettre à Pénélope pour s'excuser de son comportement de la veille. Il y mit beaucoup d'attention, cherchant à paraître désolé, mais quand il se relut, il décida qu'il valait mieux ne jamais lui donner la lettre. La phrase « c'est normal que j'aie envie de toi, je suis un gars » pouvait en effet être choquante… Surtout que c'était la première phrase du texte qui devenait de plus en plus cru. Après réflexion, lui décrire explicitement tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire n'était peut-être pas le moyen le plus convaincant.

Il jeta la lettre au fond de son sac et laissa aller un soupir. Il était découragé. Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit un peu dans le fauteuil rouge…

Il s'éveilla quand il entendit les pas de Hermione dans l'escalier. Il la salua et quitta. Il se rendit à la Grande Salle pour manger un peu et aperçut ses frères jumeaux. Déjà levés? C'était vrai qu'il n'était jamais venu à la Grande Salle à cette heure avant, après tout…

Percy commençait à comprendre bien des choses. La faim et la fatigue le plaçant dans un état presque second, il regardait partout en imaginant des théories philosophiques sur les fondements de l'être humain, mais il les oubliait aussitôt. Fred et Georges étaient en train de travailler, l'air concentré, à la rédaction d'un travail qui semblait d'ordre scolaire. Leur livre de métamorphose était ouvert devant eux. Quand ils virent Percy, ils lui sourirent.

Percy se demanda si ses frères lui voulaient vraiment du mal. Peut-être qu'au fond, ils voulaient seulement essayer de l'intégrer à la folle jeunesse des autres élèves de Gryffondor? Ces événements catastrophiques étaient-ils voulus, ou juste une suite de coïncidences imprévues?

Fred regarda vers Percy qui baissa les yeux. Les jumeaux avaient remarqué qu'il les regardait. Ils fermèrent leurs livres et approchèrent.

– Tout va bien, le grand frère? demanda Fred.

– Ouais, t'inquiète. Je suis un grand garçon.

– On a su pour ta soirée d'hier. C'est vraiment nul pour toi. On discutait justement ce matin d'une façon de faire augmenter ta cote de popularité auprès de la gent féminine. Tu sais, pour t'avoir déjà espionné dans la salle de bain-

Percy ouvrit des yeux plus gros que des têtes de gnomes.

– Vous avez QUOI?

– Désolé, répliqua George, t'es juste trop drôle quand tu chantes sous la douche. Fred et moi on se demandait comment c'était possible de rater à ce point une chanson. Au moins tu donnes pas dans le country… mais c'est vraiment ta seule qualité vocale, à mon goût.

Percy eut un air découragé. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle George ajouta, mentant délibérément :

– Bon bon… tu chantes mal… mais ça te donne un charme fou!

Percy secoua la tête et fit signe à Fred de continuer son histoire.

– Bon, comme je disais, pour t'avoir déjà espionné dans la salle de bain, on est au courant de ta disons… supériorité. Pour ça, mec, les filles se jetteraient à genoux. Et genre, une fois qu'elles seraient à genoux… tu comprendrais combien la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

Un clin d'œil et Fred se tut. Percy n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience sexuelle, mais les propos de son frère étaient on ne peut plus clairs. Maintenant que c'était dit, il voyait combien il était à bout d'hormones. Et vu comme ça, il comprenait que ses frères aient voulu l'aider. La solution était là, devant lui : au lieu d'essayer de fuir les solutions de ses frères, il allait carrément y participer. Comme ça, il serait là pour limiter au maximum les imprévus.

Ce n'était pas merveilleux. Ce n'était pas brillant. Ce n'était pas génialissime. C'était simple, tout simple, trop simple. Percy sourit.

– Alors, vous proposez quoi?

– On propose un strip-tease public, simplement. Quand elles t'auront vu nu, elles te voudront toutes.

– Mais vous savez, j'ai déjà une copine… Et même si d'autres filles me font frétiller les hormones ces temps-ci, il n'y a qu'avec elle que je veux être. Je l'aime, les gars.

– Wohhh. Stoppe ces choses-là tout de suite, avertit Fred.

– Ouais avant que les oreilles me saignent, ajouta George.

– Écoute, continua Fred, tu peux bien aimer ta minette, on s'en balance. Tant mieux pour vous. Mais il faut te rendre à l'évidence… Elle a du retard sur toi là-dessus. Une fois les autres meufs à tes pieds, elle acceptera sans problème d'appuyer sur son bouton « avance rapide » et vous vous retrouverez au même niveau. En plus, elle aimera être LA fille qui couche avec le mâle le mieux membré d'Angleterre.

– Deuxième, précisa George. Le premier c'est un moldu, il joue à ce sport bizarre avec les pieds, là… tu sais? Il s'appelle Belhomme, ou un truc du genre... Hermione a une petite affiche de lui collée à l'arrière de son horaire de cours.

– Belhomme..? Beckham!

– C'est ça!

Nouveau clin d'œil.

La scène était alléchante, mais Percy refusa. Pas question de se remettre nu devant tout le monde… il avait déjà essayé, ça.

– Vous avez pas une idée disons… moins directe? Genre vous parlez de moi dans les vestiaires de Quiddich, et les gars impressionnés en parlent à leurs amis, et finalement tout le monde est au courant sans que j'enlève le moindre vêtement?

– Oublie ça, le grand frère. Ces rumeurs-là ça marche jamais. La preuve, c'est cet échec cuisant qu'a vécu Charlie avec l'histoire qu'il avait lui-même lancée. Tu te souviens pas? Quand il a eu ce tatoo en forme de lézard sur la fesse droite. Il a cru que les filles aimeraient ça, mais ça a eu l'effet contraire. Les filles se sont dit que c'était pas vrai et elles ont été un moment à le bouder parce qu'il était menteur. Histoire de fous. Embarque pas là-dedans. En plus ça fera pas bonne impression chez ta poulette. Elle t'aime quand tu es sérieux, la pauvre.

Il y avait de plus en plus de monde dans la Grande Salle. Percy décida qu'il devenait risqué de parler de ses intentions devant tout le monde, et les jumeaux et lui se donnèrent rendez-vous quelques heures plus tard, pour le dîner. Percy se rendit en classe de sortilèges en essayant de penser à ce qu'il avait en tête la première fois, il y avait de cela ce qui semblait être une éternité. Il pensait à Pénélope. Il pensait à la découverte du retourneur d'Hermione. Il pensait aux joies d'être intelligent. La vie semblait tellement plus simple à ce moment-là.

– Mr Weasley! Répondez, je vous prie!

Percy répondit machinalement, même s'il n'avait pas entendu la question. Il connaissait le cours par cœur, maintenant. Quand il sortit, il prit garde à ne pas se faire renverser. Il s'habituait doucement à cette nouvelle vie… routinière.

Il retrouva ses frères pour le repas du midi.

– On a un plan, lancèrent-ils au lieu d'un bonjour.

Percy ne salua pas, il était déjà très attentif.

– On va voir Pénélope et on lui parle. Tu sais on lui fait des avances, carrément.

– !! Jamais Pénélope ne cèdera à vos avances, petits pervers! Elle est pure et-

– On veut pas coucher avec ta blonde, Percinet. On veut juste la draguer. Elle refuse nos avances, on lui dit qu'elle est coincée… Peut-être que ça peut la faire réfléchir?

– C'est pas une idée complètement mauvaise, mais je dis quand même non. Personne ne draguera ma copine, encore moins mes frères.

– Alors on propose la jalousie, dit Fred. C'est le plan B. On demande à une de ses amies d'intégrer notre plan. L'idée, c'est qu'elle lui raconte sa nuit torride avec nous deux-

George l'interrompit pour préciser qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle ait une histoire vécue et véridicte à raconter.

– Oui bon elle lui raconte, mais elle lui dit que toi tu serais la crème.

– Et comment elle sait ça, elle? demanda Percy.

– … Faut vraiment qu'on trouve tout?

Percy soupira. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il devait se motiver et aller voir Pénélope directement, sans détour! Il fallait lui avouer son amour, son désir et sa passion! Lui montrer combien il l'aimait! On ne disait pas parler l'amour, ni penser l'amour, mais bien faire l'amour! Il devait AGIR.

– Merci les gars, moi je dois y aller. Faites rien de stupide, je vous en prie.

– Tu nous connais mal, répondirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Percy marcha vite jusqu'à la Salle Commune. En un instant, une intense jouissance envahit son être, avec la conviction d'être le tout puissant. Il devait penser positif! Il ferait bouger les choses!

Il prit dans ses affaires la plus belle robe qu'il possédait (c'est-à-dire la moins usée) et les quelques gallions qu'il avait amassé au cours des années précédentes. Il plaça le tout dans son sac et couru vers Pré-au-Lard. Il déclara être Préfet en Chef et avoir besoin de s'y rendre pour affaires scolaires. On le laissa sortir; c'était Percy Weasley et il n'avait jamais dérogé aux règles.

Ce que Percy avait oublié, cependant, c'était que la ville de Pré-au-Lard était pleine de détraqueurs et de leur surveillance débile. Il voulait acheter une jolie bague à Pénélope… mais la détresse qu'il ressentait lui faisait perdre toute envie de bonheur…

Il trouva un petit bijoutier. Les bagues n'étaient pas les plus belles, mais il ne pouvait s'offrir plus. Voulait-il la demander en mariage? Bien sûr que non. Bien… il n'aurait pas été déçu de le faire, mais ses parents l'auraient tué d'avoir fiancé une fille sans leur présence!

Non, il voulait lui donner la bague comme simple cadeau, sans lui faire d'invitation, en silence… sauf pour un petit « Je t'aime ». Elle croirait à la beauté de la chose, et d'ici à ce que le malentendu soit mis au clair, il aurait eu d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Et avec de la chance, plusieurs fois.

Quand il eut acheté ce que le vendeur avait appelé une bague (mais qui ressemblait plus à un morceau de gravelle sur un cercle de bois), il sortit de la ville. Déprimé par l'omniprésence des détraqueurs, il couru pour arriver à temps en métamorphose, mais il ne réussit pas. Il se rendit tout de même à la classe, mais il ne restait que quelques minutes de cours. Lavande était déjà là, mais ils ne parlèrent pas.

Percy attendit la fin de la classe pour expliquer à McGonagall qu'il avait dû s'absenter de son cours, mais qu'il avait bien lue la leçon dans ses livres. McGonagall le questionna sur la matière du jour et Percy n'eut évidemment aucun mal à réciter par cœur l'ensemble du cours; il l'avait suivi cinq fois.

Il enfila la jolie robe. Il se rendit ensuite chez les Serdaigle. Pénélope n'avait pas de cours à cette heure-là. Il savait où était l'entrée pour avoir souvent raccompagnée Pénélope après leurs petites soirées romantiques, mais il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour qu'une jeune fille lui ouvre, c'était une amie de Pénélope.

– Dis-moi, beau gosse… t'es occupé, là? Parce que je détesterais pas que tes mains se baladent ici, et là et là… proposa-t-elle en se touchant les fesses et les seins.

– Hum, fit Percy en se raclant la gorge. Non, merci… je veux simplement voir Pénélope.

– Tu sais pas ce que tu manques… Péni?? lança-t-elle en entrant. Ton mec est là…

Pénélope arriva par la droite en courant.

– Bonjour, toi, lança-t-elle en regardant Percy.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre de velours rouge, et ne semblait rien porter en dessous que des sous-vêtements. Son amie était rayonnante.

– Tu es terriblement sexy... Si jamais vous voulez de la compagnie, je n'ai pas de problème avec le corps des dames non plus…

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce en murmurant un « chanceuse ».

Percy ne comprenait plus rien. Encore moins quand Pénélope lui fit signe d'approcher avec l'index, alors qu'elle jouait dans ses cheveux avec l'autre main.

– Les autres filles ne sont pas au dortoir… On peut aller y faire un tour? J'ai chaud…

Ouais, bien Percy aussi commençait à avoir très très chaud, là. Il s'approcha d'elle et la suivit dans la chambre.

– Attends, Pénélope, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Elle était prête à s'offrir à lui (facilement) et lui il tenait encore à lui offrir cette bague? Non… sans doute était-il un peu nerveux de la tournure des événements.

– Bien… Ensuite, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Elle mima de griffer l'air devant elle en miaulant d'une voix rauque. Bon sang! Percy aurait bien voulu lui donner la bague lui-même… mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle remarque trop vite que le sang avait quitté son cerveau pour se diriger… enfin. Se couvrant l'entrejambes avec un oreiller en essayant de faire ça subtil, il la regarda sortit du sac... la lettre qu'il avait écrite le matin même.

– Non! Non non, pas ça non! C'est pas pour toi ça, c'est pas ça le cadeau non mais-

– Mais c'est écrit : « à ma douce Pénélope, mon amour ». C'est pas à moi, t'es sûr?

Elle éclata de rire, comme une enfant, et ouvrit la lettre qu'elle lut en entier dans sa tête. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda Percy et lui dit :

– Oh, Percy… Mon amour… Tu as assez attendu, fais-moi toutes ces choses!

Elle descendit la robe de chambre sur les épaules et invita Percy à enlever un morceau de vêtement s'il en voulait plus. Il poussa l'oreiller en vitesse et enleva les bas. Elle descendit encore un peu, à la racine des seins. Il retira la robe. Ça devenait chaud.

Pénélope fixait sans rougir le sexe (pas besoin de qualificatif ici, on sait comment il est) de Percy quand elle ajouta :

– Ça alors, tes frères avaient raison!

Percy s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Ses frères? Comment ça, ses frères?

– Ils sont venus aujourd'hui, ils avaient pour moi une bouteille de bièraubeurre. Elle avait déjà été ouverte, je te dis qu'ils n'ont pas ta classe, ceux-là.

Merde. Percy venait de reconnaître les symptômes de son amoureuse. C'était à peu près les mêmes que ceux de Cédric la veille… ceux du philtre d'amour… Mais en plus… corporels. Encore ses satanés frères! Un philtre aphrodisiaque… Ça semblait fonctionner. Il n'y avait qu'un problème : Percy avait manqué Métamorphose, il ne pouvait pas manquer Potions si c'était en plus les ingrédients de Rogue qui avaient été volés.

– Pénélope tu sais… Je crois qu'on devrait attendre demain pour tout ça. L'endroit est mal choisi, je trouverai un endroit parfait pour ta première fois.

– Ma première fois? Comment ça ma première fois?

Percy était scandalisé. Elle lui avait pourtant dit la veille qu'elle était vierge!

– Ce… ce n'est pas ta première fois?

– Non! J'ai découvert l'amour ce matin même… Je voulais même pas les voir tes frères au début puis il m'ont donné cette bière en disant vouloir discuter… Magalie – celle que tu viens de rencontrer – était avec eux et puis ohhhhhh, c'était magique…

Ses yeux étaient brillants. Mais pour Percy, les jumeaux ALLAIENT TROP LOIN. Comble de l'insulte, non? Il les entendaient déjà répondre : « mais on le savait pas, nous, qu'elle était vierge… elle nous a fait des avances, et on avait jamais fait ça à quatre, allons calme-toi elle est pas ta propriété ». Il allait les tuer.

Percy se retourna vers la porte au moment où Dumbledore entrait.

– Monsieur Weasley?

Percy soupira. Il regarda derrière le directeur pour voir arriver McGonagall, mais c'est plutôt Magalie qui entra.

– Regardez par vous-même, monsieur le directeur. Ils ne sont même pas mariés!

Pénélope se tourna vers son amie (sans doute, ex-amie) et lui hurla au visage quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « sale jalouse ».

– Bon, bon, du calme s'il vous plaît. Monsieur Weasley, aviez-vous l'intention de faire l'amour avec mademoiselle Deauclair?

– Éventuellement, ça faisait partie de mes projets, oui.

– Bon. Que vous consumiez votre amour n'est pas en soit une activité qui me déplaise. Cependant je vous demanderai de ne pas le faire sous ce toit. Vous n'aurez pas de retenue, monsieur Weasley, mais que je ne vous y reprenne pas.

Et Dumbledore sortit.

Et Pénélope lui sourit.

– Tu as dit que c'était dans tes projets, beau gosse.

Elle lui lança un sourire.

– Oui, ma belle, demain soir, près du lac.

Percy se rhabilla et sortit de la salle des Serdaigles. Sa copine avait été droguée à un point où elle avait même couché avec sa meilleure amie et les jumeaux de son copain, qui plus est pour sa première fois.

Percy était sauf, mais il n'était pas sûr que Dumbledore l'avait vraiment sauvé. Il ne voulait pas de cette option.

Percy plongea la main dans son sac et ressortit de Retourneur de Temps.


End file.
